Shattered Souls
by Uchiha-senpai
Summary: Harry zostaje wysłąny do Azkabanu tuż po zakończeniu się trzeciego zadania. Czy jest możliwe by przetrwał bez swojej bratniej duszy? Czu jego bratnia dusza wciąż żyje? Harry / Cedric... Harry / Edward.. Mpreg , mentions abuse / rape, possible creature / empath Harry. Tłumaczenie
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł: Shattered Souls  
Autor: Misteeirene  
Tłumacz: Uchiha-senpai  
Link do oryginału : s/10300245/1/Shattered-Souls

Miłego czytania =*.*=

^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^

Kingsley Shacklebolt siedział nerwowo naprzeciwko biurka Albusa Dumbledore'a, a wszystko po to by przekazać mu szokujące wiadomości.  
\- Co cię tu sprowadza Kingsley ? Herbaty ? A może cytrynowego dropsa ? – zapytał dyrektor z ognikami w oczach.  
\- Nie, dziękuję Albusie. Obawiam się, że mam pewne niepokojące informacje… Dobre, lecz wciąż niepokojące.  
Kingsley kontynuował, zauważając, że tym początkiem przyciągnął uwagę dyrektora.  
\- Właśnie wróciłem z biura pani Bones, gdzie aurorka skończyła przesłuchiwać Petera Pettegrew.  
Na wspomnienie imienia Petera, Albus usiadł prosto, jak struna. Poszukiwania Pettegrew trwały odkąd Syriusz uciekł z Azkabanu. Byli w stanie wyczyścić imię byłego skazańca, przez to, że Peter został zauważony podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego na cmentarzu.  
\- Naprawdę? Złapali go ?- zapytał zszokowany Dumbledore.  
-Tak, własnoręcznie dostarczyłem go dzisiejszego dnia. Zauważyłem go, wychodzącego z Borgina i Burksa.  
\- Syriusz będzie szczęśliwy, że osoba, która była odpowiedzialna za śmierć Jamesa i Lily w końcu trafi do Azkabanu. Nie rozumiem tylko, co jest tak niepokojącego w jego schwytaniu, Kingsley.  
-Amelia i Rufus przesłuchali go… pod Veritaserum. Pójdzie do więzienia w ciągu kilku dni, ale odkryliśmy, że… Harry jest niewinny.  
Dumbledore poczuł, że jego serce staje.  
\- Przepraszam, co ?- wyszeptał.  
Kingsley ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Harry jest niewinny, nie zabił Cedrica. Właściwie, Harry nawet pokonał nowonarodzonego Lorda Voldemorta tej nocy. - Kingsley zamknął oczy. Wysłali niewinnego czternastolatka do Azkabanu.  
\- M-myślę, że powinieneś zacząć od początku. – Dumbledore otworzył szufladę biurka, w której chował swoje specjalne cytrynowe dropsy, wypełnione eliksirem uspokajającym.  
\- Jak wiesz, Crouch Jr wrzucił imię Pottera do czary. Gdy świstotlik aktywował się, wyrzucił Pottera i Diggory'iego na cmentarzu. Myśleliśmy, że to Potter zabił Cedrica, aby zagarnąć puchar dla samego siebie, ale to wcale nie zakończyło się w ten sposób.  
Kingsley wziął głęboki wdech.  
\- Podczas turnieju wszyscy przyjaciele Harry'ego uważali, że chłopak dziwnie się zachowywał przez cały rok szkolny. Twierdzili, że stał się tajemniczy, znikał przez cały czas w dzień i w nocy. Nauczyciele zauważyli, że oceny Harry'ego znacznie się polepszyły, o wiele bardziej niż oczekiwali od pana Pottera.  
\- Tak, przyszli do mnie twierdząc, że Harry musiał używać swojej peleryny, by wkraść się do Zakazanego Działu, chcąc nauczyć się zaawansowanych czarów. – powiedział Dumbledore, ssąc cukierka.  
\- Młody pan Weasley powiedział również, że Harry odmówił wyjazdu z nim do Nory po Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, a gdy wrócił z przerwy świątecznej mógł przysiąc, że magia Harry'ego była inna, potężniejsza.  
\- Tak, sam zauważyłem zmianę w jego magii, ale nigdy nie była odczuwalna jako mroczna.  
\- Wszyscy również założyli, że skoro Harry nie krzyczał, że jest niewinny podczas turnieju, musi być sprawcą. – stwierdził auror.  
\- Wszyscy z wyjątkiem bliźniaków Weasley, którzy wciąż szturmują moje biuro wykrzykując jego niewinność i błagając mnie o pozwolenie na wizytę. Moly skróciłaby mnie o głowę, gdyby dowiedziała się, że zabrałem jej chłopców na wyspę. – próbował zażartować, lecz wiedział, że to poważna sytuacja. - Co dziwniejsze, Severus również twierdził, że Harry jest niewinny.  
\- Harry nie wymykał się do Zakazanego Działu ani nie znikał z powodu nikczemnych planów. Harry był zakochany. – Kingsley próbował ukryć swoją trzęsącą się rękę. Czuł się chory, myśląc o tym, co zrobili temu chłopcu.  
Dumbledore zadławił się cytrynowym dropsem.  
\- Zakochany ?  
\- Tak, Harry wymykał się , by spotkać się ze swoim ukochanym, innym młodym mężczyzną. Wychodzi na to, że Harry bał się wyjawić swoją orientację seksualną przyjaciołom, więc się ukrywał. Drugi chłopiec również bał się powiedzieć swemu ojcu, że jest gejem.  
\- Jak Pettegrew uzyskał te informacje ? – zapytał zszokowany Dumbledore.  
\- Proste, wślizgnął się do zamku i szpiegował Harry'ego. Kiedy go nie było w szkole, Crouch przejmował tą robotę. W końcu musieli zdawać informacje „czemuś" czym był sam Voldemort.  
\- Kto był jego ukochanym ? – Dumbledore nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Harry mógłby mieć chłopaka. Naprawdę myślał, że on i Ginny Weasley będą razem. Dziewczyna zawsze była zakochana po uszy w gryfonie i przypominała jego matkę. Mężczyźni z rodu Potter zawsze mieli słabość do rudych kobiet.  
\- Powodem wzrostu ocen Harry'ego było to, zę spotykał się z chłopcem z siódmego roku i dużo czasu spędzali razem, ucząc się. Harry zamierzał zostać uzdrowicielem, więc tym bardziej się starał.  
Dumbledore spuścił głowę. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, że Harry aspirował do bycia magomedykiem. Jeszcze rok temu pomyślałby, że gryfon mógłby być wspaniałym medykiem. Harry był przyjacielski i opiekuńczy. Zawsze zastanawiał się czy Harry nie stawał się empatią. Wiele generacji Potterów wcześniej, były silne oznaki kierujące tą rodzinę na drogę stania się empatią. To również tłumaczy dlaczego de mentorzy tak mocno na niego działali.  
\- Również wiem, dlaczego Harry nie pojechał do Nory na święta. Odbywało się wtedy powiązanie. Kingsley musiał przerwać, ponieważ dyrektor po raz kolejny zadławił się cukierkiem.  
\- Powiązanie ? Jesteś pewny ? – zapytał Dumbledore, czyszcząc gardło.  
\- Tak, udaliśmy się na poszukiwania i odnaleźliśmy papiery w Ministerstwie Magii. Wygląda na to, że Harry uciekł z Hogwartu podczas przerwy świątecznej i spotkał swojego ukochanego u Gringotta. Gobliny przeprowadziły powiązanie… powiązanie dusz !  
Dumbledore został powalony. Powiązane dusze były najsilniejszymi i najrzadszymi w świecie magicznym i były możliwe tylko między prawdziwymi bratnimi duszami. Znalezienie swojej bratniej duszy było właściwie niemożliwe. Ostatnie powiązanie dusz było możliwe 500 lat temu. Jeśli jedna bratnia dusza zmarła, druga zrobi to samo kilka dni później.  
\- To wyjaśnia zmianę w jego magii. – wyszeptał Albus. – Więź dusz scaliła ich magię, zmieniając jej kształt.  
\- Kingsley, proszę, kto jest jego bratnią duszą ? Ten biedny chłopiec musiał cierpieć okropnie od zeszłego roku z Harrym w Azkabanie. – Bratnie dusze cierpią katusze jeśli nie mają kontaktu ze sobą każdego dnia. Niektórzy nawet zapadają w śpiączkę.  
Kingsley spojrzał Dumbledore'owi w oczy, gotowy by zszokować go tak, jak nigdy nie był w całym swoim życiu.  
\- Cedric Diggory ! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore był oniemiały, myślał, że jego serce już przestało bić. Cedric Diggory i Harry Potter byli bratnimi duszami.  
\- Nie ma możliwości aby Harry zamordował Cedrica. – wyszeptał zszokowany Dumbledore. – Żadna bratnia dusza nie może zabić swojego partnera, ich magia by na to nie pozwoliła... Drogi Merlinie, co myśmy zrobili ?  
\- Dokładnie.- powiedział Kingsley. – Pettegrew nie zna wszystkich szczegółów z nocy na cmentarzu. Voldemort nauczył go jakiegoś zaklęcia, którego nawet nazwy nie zna,a ni nie wie co ono robi. Powiedziano mu by użył go na dziecku państwa Diggory i zrobił to. Nigdy nie znaleźliśmy ciała, ale założyliśmy, że był martwy, skoro spis rodziny Diggory uznawał go za zmarłego.  
\- A Harry, mimo wszystko, żyje. – powiedział Dumbledore, próbując poukładać wszystkie elementy.  
-Może w tym zaklęciu było coś, co pozwalało jednej bratniej duszy żyć bez swojej drugiej połówki ?  
\- Nie wiemy, to było w wężomowie, dlatego Pettegrew nie wie, co zrobiło to zaklęcie.  
Dumbledore zaczął mierzwić swoją brodę.  
\- Dlaczego gobliny nie chciały nic wyjaśnić, gdy Harry był skazany ?  
\- Harry poprosił je by zachowały to w tajemnicy. Nie chcieli, by ich więź była odkryta zanim się z nią pogodzą.  
\- Kto był świadkiem więzi ? – Więź nie może być zawarta bez dwóch świadków.  
\- Twoi bliźniacy Weasley !  
Dumbledore zamknął oczy, gdy wszystkie kawałki zaczęły się układać.  
\- To dlatego tak bardzo próbowali zobaczyć się z Harrym. Chcieli by usunął przysięgę milczenia, dzięki czemu mogliby udowodnić, że był niewinny. - jeśli tylko by ich posłuchał i zabrał ich do chłopca, Harry mógłby być uwolniony z Azkabanu miesiące temu.  
Harry był w więzieniu już przeszło 8 miesięcy. 8 miesięcy bez swojej bratniej duszy, będąc torturowanym przez dementorów. W jakim stanie musiał być ten biedny chłopiec ?  
\- Albusie, wysłaliśmy niewinnego czternastolatka do Azkabanu. – Kingsley próbował nie czuć się wewnętrznie chory.  
\- Musimy go stamtąd wyciągnąć. Kiedy Amelia podpisze papiery zwalniające ? – zapytał dyrektor.  
Kingsley przeszukał swoje kieszenie i wyciągnął plik dokumentów.  
\- Cała papierkowa robota jest w trakcie. Musimy tylko wszystko ustalić by pójść po Harry'ego.  
Dumbledore przeszukiwał papiery, rzucając te już przejrzane.  
\- Harry będzie w bardzo złym stanie, będę bardzo zaskoczony jeżeli jeszcze zachował umysł. Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem ci, że Harry może być empatą ?  
-Merlinie, nie ! – Kingsley wstał i zaczął się trząść. – Jeśli miał najmniejsze predyspozycje do bycia empatią to Azkaban musiał być dziesięć razy gorszy dla niego. Nie mógłby nawet zablokować swojego umysłu, musiał czuć wszystkie emocje, które przeżywali więźniowie, ale najbardziej bolesne musiało być czucie bólu dusz, które zostały zabrane przez dementorów.  
Dumbledore zwiesił głowę, ale Kingsley zdążył zobaczyć łzę płynącą z jego oka.  
\- Musimy zebrać wszystkich by przekazać im tę wiadomość. Możemy zabrać Harry'ego na Grimmauld Place. Syriusz i Remus sprawili, że to miejsce w końcu wygląda miło.  
\- Albusie, Syriusz porzucił Harry'ego jako jego chrześniaka, złamał więź.  
Albus nie mógł w to uwierzyć, kolejna straszna rzecz, którą zrobili temu biednemu chłopcu. Złamanie takiej więzi jak relacja ojciec chrzestny/chrześniak była ogromnie bolesna i łamała serce osoby, której się łamało więź. A skoro to Syriusz był osobą, która złamała więź to jego wcale to nie obeszło, nie czuł żadnego bólu. Ale mając tak złamaną więź Harry musiał być cholernie blisko śmierci.  
-Słodki Merlinie, zniszczyliśmy tego chłopca. - wyszeptał Kingsley

Dumbledore stał w Wielkiej Sali, czekając na przybycie wszystkich. Jego gabinet nie był tak duży by pomieścić wszystkich. Obecnie szkoła była na przerwie świątecznej, więc wszyscy zostali zwołani. Poprosił elfy by ustawiły mniejszy stół z jedzeniem i napojami. Myślał jeszcze nad tym, by dodać eliksiru uspokajającego do herbaty.  
Wszyscy zaczęli powoli się pojawiać. Remus i Syriusz, Bracia Weasley, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, Pan i Pani Weasley, Severus, Madame Pomfey, państwo Diggory, Minerwa, Moody i Kingsley.  
Dumbledore nie był do końca pewny co do państwa Diggory, ale myślał, że to byłoby milsze spotkanie niż sam na sam.  
Pan Diggory był bardzo otwarty i gwałtowny w kwestii winy Harry'ego. Zamierzał doprowadzić do tego, że zostałby pocałowany przez dementora. Gdy nie mógł dokonać tego, dopilnował by Harry trafił do celi z najwyższym stopniem zabezpieczenia przed ucieczką. Słyszał również, że sam Amos odwiedzał Harry'ego co tydzień, lecz nie mógł się dowiedzieć, co się wtedy działo.  
Dumbledore zauważył, że zdrowie Syriusza podupadło odkąd Harry dostał wyrok, nie był już tym samym kochającym zabawę żartownisiem, a Remus wyglądał jakby postarzał się o 30 lat.  
Patrząc na wszystkich siedzących, Dumbledore poczuł ból w sercu. Wszyscy tu obecni, z wyjątkiem bliźniaków i Severusa wyparli się Harry'ego. Objęli stanowisko kata by wysłać niewinnego nastolatka do piekła. Oczernili go i splunęli w twarz.  
\- Albusie, dlaczego nas tutaj zwołałeś ? - zapytała ciekawa Molly. Wszystkie jej dzieci były w domu, więc nie została wezwana przez jakiś żart bliźniaków.  
\- Jakąś godzinę temu doszły do mnie… bolesne wieści. – zaczął Dumbledore.  
-Co się stało Albusie ? Czy ktoś umarł ? – zapytał zaniepokojony Remus. Rozejrzał się i zauważył, że wszyscy na którym mu zależało byli tutaj. Oprócz państwa Diggory, dlaczego mieli by tu być ?  
Oczy Remusa zwróciły się w stronę dyrektora.  
\- Harry ? – zapytał.  
Twarz Syriusza wykrzywiła się szybko w stronę partnera.  
\- Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś nie wspominał go ?! On jest dla mnie martwy !  
-Nie mów tak ! – krzyknął Fred.  
-Harry jest niewinny ty idiotyczny dupku ! – wrzasnął George.  
Molly zaczęła upominać swoich synów, gdy Dumbledore uniósł dłoń.  
Spojrzał na bliźniaków i zaczął się zastanawiać, jak mógł nie zauważyć, ich stanu. Obydwoje stracili na wadze i mieli ciemne koła pod oczami. Pamiętał, że Minerwa była go odwiedzić z powodu ich spadku w ocenach. Nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć, aby wywinęli jakikolwiek żart w tym roku albo zarobili szlaban. To brzemię znania prawdy o ich przyjacielu i braku możliwości ukazania jej, powoli ich zabijała. Miał zamiar zlecić Madame Pomfey obdukcję chłopców, jak tylko skończą tą sprawę.  
\- Znamy prawdę. – powiedział, patrząc smutno na bliźniaków.  
George złapał Freda w uścisk, gdy w końcu bariera się przełamała i zaczął płakać, jak dziecko. Tak bardzo starali się pomóc Harry'emu, ale nie było nic, co mogli zrobić. Byli dręczeni koszmarami z  
udziałem Harry'ego w Azkabanie. Nie mogli się skupić na lekcjach i Rawie nic nie jedli. Harry był, jak ich mały braciszek i zawsze chcieli mu pomagać. Zabijało ich to, że, gdy ten najbardziej potrzebował ich pomocy, zawiedli.  
Byli jedynymi osobami, wraz z Cedriciem , które wiedziały o życiu Harry'ego u jego krewnych. Dostrzegli siniaki i blizny na ciele Harry'ego, gdy w pierwszej klasie przebierał się do Quidditcha. Zajęło im to trochę, lecz Harry w końcu opowiedział im o przemocy i głodówce. Od tamtego czasu, robili, co mogli by mu pomóc. Podczas wakacji spotykali się z nim co tydzień w parku, niedaleko domu jego krewnych by uleczyć jego rany. Przynosili na te spotkania wszystko, co mogli, przeciwbólowe eliksiry, maści na sinialki, szkielet-wzro, zbijacze gorączki, uzupełniacze krwi i jedzenie, mnóstwo, mnóstwo jedzenia. Ich oceny na eliksirach wzrosły po tych latach praktyki dla Harry'ego.  
\- Przepraszam chłopcy za moją niewiarę. Powinienem was posłuchać, powinienem uczyć się na błędach. - Albus spojrzał na Blacka.  
\- O co do cholery chodzi ?! – zażądał wyjaśnienia Syriusz.  
\- Czy-czy Harry… nie żyje ? – zapytała Hermiona drżącym głosem. Harry mógł stać się mroczny i zabić Cedrica, ale ona wciąż nie chciała, by był martwy.  
Remus objął się ramionami. Jego szczeniak nie może być martwy. Lunatyk wył z żalu za jego szczeniaka. Lunatyk nigdy nie wierzył, że jego szczeniak mógł kogokolwiek skrzywdzić, a nawet jeśli to jego to nie obchodzi. Harry był jego szczeniakiem, jego watahą !  
\- Dobrze, w końcu nadszedł czas by mały morderca umarł. Mam nadzieję, że spali się w piekle. – wypluł Amos.  
Albus znów podniósł dłoń, próbując uspokoić wszystkich.  
\- Amosie, proszę, nowe dowody wyszły na światło dzienne.  
\- Nie, Albusie ! Nie chcę tego słuchać. On zabił mojego chłopca. Niedam mu tak po prostu chodzić po tej ziemi tylko dlatego, bo jest Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Upewniłem się, że będzie cierpiał katusze te ostatnie 8 miesięcy. – uśmiechnął się pod nosem Amos.  
Dumbledore wpatrywał się w Amosa, oszołomiony.  
\- Amosie, co zrobiłeś ?  
\- Co ty do cholery zrobiłeś naszemu małemu braciszkowi ?! – Fred zeskoczył z krzesła i rzucił się na Diggory'iego. Mógłby go poważnie uszkodzić, gdyby nie to, że jego ojciec złapał go po chwili.  
\- Po prostu upewniłem się, że ta mała kupa gówna dostanie to na co zasłużyła. – zaśmiał się Amos. Jego żona tylko zwiesiła głowę , płacząc.  
Znow przez Wielką Salę przeszedł chaos, który dyrektor próbował, bezskutecznie zresztą, stłumić. Ostatecznie była to eksplozja, wydobyta z różdżki Moody'ego, która uspokoiła towarzystwo.  
Moody wiedział o czym będzie dzisiejsze spotkanie. Był w ministerstwie, gdy Kingsley przyniósł szczura, został poproszony o bycie świadkiem przesłuchania.  
\- Jakie nowe dowody, Albusie ? – zapytał Artur. Był szczerze zszokowany postawą swoich synów, którzy nigdy nikogo nie zaatakowali. On również chciał coś zrobić Amosowi. Nigdy nie wierzył, że Harry był winny ,ale dowody to dowody.  
\- Tego popołudnia Peter Pettegrew został złapany. – Dumbledore znów musiał podnieść rękę, ponieważ ta informacja spowodowała potok rozmów.  
\- Pozwólcie mi skończyć. – zażądał. – To bardzo ważne i naprawdę musimy przez to przejść. – wzdychając, Albus podał dowód Diggory'emu, który potwierdzał, że Harry był związany duszą z Cedriciem.  
\- Co to do cholery jest ? – zażądał wyjaśnień Amos. – To musi być pomyłka, mój syn nie był gejem.  
\- Amosie, te dokumenty nie mogą być podrobione, dobrze o tym wiesz. Spójrz na rodzaj więzi. Harry jest niewinny. – oświadczył Albus.  
\- Co się dzieje ? – Syriusz rzucił się do jego stóp by spojrzeć na papiery.  
\- Harry i Cedric byli bratnimi duszami, związanymi bratnimi duszami ! – krzyczał Fred. W końcu został zwolniony z przysięgi i mógł powiedzieć to. W końcu prawda była znana wszystkim, ich słowo było złamane.  
-Mówiliśmy wam, że Harry jest niewinny, ale wy zdrajcy mnie słuchaliście. – George chciał kogoś skrzywdzić. Ich wszystkich. Oni skrzywdzili jego małego braciszka.  
\- Nadal w to nie wierzę. - wściekał się Amos. – Mój syn powiedziałby mi coś takiego.  
\- Pomyśl o tym Amosie. – powiedziała jego żona delikatnie. – nasz syn był taki szczęśliwy w zeszłym roku, nawet bardziej niż przez połowę swojego życia. Mógł mówić o Harrym i tylko o nim przez cały czas. Pamiętasz, jak się na ciebie zdenerwował, gdy nie przestawałeś go nakręcać, by pokonał Harry'ego w rozgrywkach Quidditcha. Przed ostatnim zadaniem chciał nam powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego. Spójrz na datę związania. To w ten dzień zniknął na całe 24 godziny/ - Ze łzami spływającymi po jej policzkach, złapała ręce swojego męża. - Amosie, oni byli bratnimi duszami. Harry jest niewinny.  
Pan Diggory zamknął oczy i zwisnął w krześle. Ona miała rację. Teraz , jak o tym myślał, to wszystko o czym powiedziała jest prawdą. Spędził bite 8 miesięcy torturując bratnią duszę swego syna, niewinną bratnią duszę.  
Syriusz był w szoku. Jego chrześniak był niewinny, tak jak on został zesłany do Azkabanu za zbrodnię, której nie popełnił.  
\- Muszę wydostać stamtąd mojego chrześniaka. – powiedział, kierując się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Twój chrześniak ! Jeśli dobrze pamiętam… a moja pamięć mnie nie zawodzi, zerwałeś więź, zakuty łbie. – uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Wiedział, że chłopak jest niewinny, Harry nie mógłby nikogo skrzywdzić. Widział, jak gryfon błagał swojego partnera by pokroił ślimaki, ponieważ on nie miał do tego serca. Pamiętał, jak w drugiej klasie chłopaka znalazł go w opuszczonej klasie po lekcji eliksirów, gdy mieli kroić mandragory. To właśnie wtedy Potter powiedział mu, że potrafi odczuć to co czują inne osoby lub zwierzęta. Harry był empatą, dorastającym, potężnym empatą. Bez groundera albo severala, Harry mógł stać się bardzo niebezpieczny dla siebie i innych.  
Jeśli magiczny empata zostanie złapany w emocje innych, może to spowodować utratę ich mocy magicznej. Harry był bardzo, bardzo, bardzo potężny i jeśli straciłby kontrolę, to konsekwencje byłyby fatalne.  
Magiczni empaci są bardzo rzadcy, nigdy żadnego nie spotkał, ale czytał o kilku już wcześniej. Wiedział, że potrzebowali oni groundera lub severala. Grounderem była osoba, która mogła zablokować emocje innych tak, by nie dopływały do empaty i by ten zaznał chwilę przerwy. Musieli mieć ciągły kontakt cielesny i tak długo, jak grounder dotykał empatę, tak emocje były zablokowane. Grounderem może być ktokolwiek, rodzic, przyjaciel, małżonek lub nawet osoba, której nigdy wcześniej nie spotkali. Ta osoba nie wiedziała, że może być grounderem dopóki nie dotknęła empaty.  
Twarz Syriusza została pozbawiona wszystkich kolorów. Człapiąc z powrotem do stołu, opadł na krzesło. Jak on mógł zerwać ich więź ? W magicznym świecie więź syn chrzestny/ojciec chrzestny była tak mocna jak więź dziecka i rodzica. Jak mógł kiedykolwiek tak skrzywdzić Harry'ego ? Jak mógł kiedykolwiek nawet pomyśleć, że Harry mógłby być winny ? Wiedział, jak czystą duszę ma Harry, zawsze kochającą, wznoszącą dobro innych ponad własne potrzeby.  
\- Jeśli byli bratnimi duszami to, w jaki sposób Harry nadal żyje ? – zapytała, jak zwykle dociekliwa Hermiona.  
\- Nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Myślimy, że to musi mieć coś wspólnego z zaklęciem, którego użył Peter. Zaklęcie było w wężomowie, więc żadne z nas nie wie, co ono zrobiło. – Albus zwrócił się do Diggorych. – Czy wasz spis wciąż umieszcza go jako zmarłego ?  
Państwo Diggory było cicho przez pewien moment, lecz w końcu Amos otworzył swoje oczy i przemówił.  
\- Zniszczyłem spis kilka miesięcy temu. Nie mogłem znieść widoku słowa „martwy" obok imienia mojego syna.  
\- Albuse, czy Harry zostanie uwolniony ? – zapytał Remus. Próbował uspokoić swojego partnera mimo, że na to nie zasługiwał. Był zszokowany, gdy Syriusz zerwał więź w czasie, jak Harry był wyprowadzany z kortu.  
\- Właśnie dlatego tutaj jesteśmy. Musimy zaplanować, co mamy zamiar zrobić. Wymyśliłem razem z Severusem i Kingsleyem, że uratujemy Harry'ego tuż po zebraniu. Reszta może czekać na Grimmauld Place. Molly mogłabyś zrobić jakiś bulion, który będzie łagodny dla jego żołądka.  
\- Oczywiście Albusie. – Zrobiłaby wszystko by pomóc Harry'emu.  
\- A on dlaczego musi tam iść ? – zadrwił Syriusz, wskazując na Snape'a.  
Albus westchnął.  
\- Severus jest mistrzem eliksirów oraz magomedykiem. Mam wrażenie, że będziemy go potrzebować.- Albus posłał Amosowi groźne spojrzenie.  
\- Albusie, masz pojęcie czym Harry jest ? – zapytał Severus. W głowie już układał sobie listę eliksirów, które będzie potrzebował.  
\- Wiedziałeś ? Miałem swoje przypuszczenia. Jak potężny jest ? – Dumbledore nienawidził słuchać o umiejętnościach Harry'ego, przez które jego pobyt w Azkabanie był jeszcze gorszy.  
\- Znalazłem go na jego drugim roku, już wtedy był bardzo potężny. – odpowiedział Severus.  
\- Cedric był grounderem. – zaczął Fred.  
\- To właśnie w ten sposób zaczęli chodzić. Znalazł Harry'ego przy rzece na jego trzecim roku. Miał depresję, ponieważ wszystkiego było za dużo. Jak tylko Cedric go dotknął, wszystko ustało. – dodał George.  
\- Jesteśmy częściowymi grounderami. Nie możemy tego zablokować, ale możemy wyciszyć. – Fred złapał brata za rękę. Teraz, gdy wszystko było wiadome, czuł się, jakby mógł spać cały miesiąc.  
Dumbledore spojrzał opiekuńczo na bliźniaków.  
-Poppy, zanim przeniesiesz się na Grimmauld, czy mogłabyś obejrzeć chłopców ? Nie wyglądają za dobrze.  
Poppy spojrzała na starszych gryfonów.  
\- Nie ma problemu Albusie. Potem wezmę moje zaopatrzenie i zobaczymy się na Grimmauld.  
Molly zerwała się zaniepokojona o swoje dzieci, ale oni usunęli się z drogi.  
\- Nie chcieliście nas słuchać w sprawie Harry'ego, mimo, że was błagaliśmy. – łkał Fred.  
\- Albusie, czym jest Harry ? – Remus zapytał skonfundowany. Nigdy nie zauważył niczego dziwnego w nim. Słyszał s łowo „grounder" kiedy mówili o Empatach, lecz oni byli bardzo rzadcy.  
\- Harry jest rozwijającym się empatą.  
Wszyscy sapnęli z wrażenia i zaczęli płakać. Nie ma możliwości by Harry był zrównoważony po prawie 8 miesiącach pobytu tam.  
\- Chodźmy uratować Harry'ego. – powiedział Dumbledore. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kingsley, Albus i Severus płynęli łodzią, powoli kierując się w stronę wyspy Azkaban. Był początek stycznia więc woda była zamarznięta.

-Severusie, jak myślisz, w jakim on może być stanie ? – zapytał Dumbledore z trwogą.

\- Myślę... że to cud iż chłopak w ogóle jeszcze żyje. Powinien być martwy w ciągu pierwszego miesiąca. Nie zapomnijmy, jaki horror zapewnił mu też Amos. – Severus chciał udusić Amosa. Harry został już zesłany do Azkabanu. Ministerstwo nie miało racji, pozwalając Amosowi na „wizyty" u chłopca.

\- Słyszałem coś o tym. – Fudge zapewnił Amosowi pole do popisu. Było kilku ochroniarzy, którzy odmówili strzeżenia stych spotkań... Mówili, że to było za... krwawe.

Odwiedzający nigdy nie miał pozwolenia by zostać z więźniem sam na sam, wszystkie wizyty były monitorowane. Jeśli Fudge zezwolił Amosowi na wszystko, wtedy miał on pozwolenie by zrobić Harry'emu cokolwiek, a ochroniarze nie mogli mu przeszkadzać.

^). (^ ^). (^ ^). (^

Dumbledore owinąć się mocniej peleryną, gdy podążał za ochroniarze do najgorszych celi w Azkabanie. Był zaskoczony, gdy ujrzał wyraz ulgi na twarzy Azkabańczyka po podaniu mu papierów zwalniających Harry'ego.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że jest winny. – wymruczał ochroniarz. – Nigdy nie robił nam problemów nie ? Nigdy nic nie mówił, nawet nie prosił Diggory'ego by przestał. Chory wariat. To on powinien siedzieć w tej celi, nie chłopiec.

\- Co on zrobił Potterowi ? – zapytał Severus, czując lód płynący jego żyłami.

\- Nie mogę nawet tego powiedzieć. Jestem zmuszony, pod przysięgą. Sprawił, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto wygląda jak mały kotek. On przynajmniej by was dopadł i zabił, nie bródząc sobie rąk, prawda ? Ale nie Diggory, nie, on lubił jak chłopak krzyczał, jak krew Pottera płynęła po nim. Chłopak jest bardzo silny, to jego magia pozwala mu na dalsze życie tutaj. Bardziej humanitarnym byłoby , gdyby dostał pocałunek.

Ochroniarz zatrzymał się przed grubymi żelaznym drzwiami z kratami.

\- Obawiam się, że niewiele zostało z tego chłopca. Dementorzy uwielbiają się na nim żywić , muszę ich odgonić.

Trzej mężczyźni poczuli się okropnie, gdy tylko otworzyły się drzwi. Wszystko, co powiedział ochroniarz było prawdą. Wstrzymując oddech weszli do celi.

Zapach tam był okropny, prawie zwrócili zawartość żołądków. Cela śmierdziała uryną, fekaliami, potem, krwią i nie wiadomo czym jeszcze.

-Czy Diggory kiedykolwiek zgwałcił chłopaka? - zapytał Severus. Nie podobało mu się, co jego wampir wyczuł.

Ochroniarz po prostu stał wpatrując się w mistrza eliksirów.

\- Nadal nie mogę powiedzieć. Dobrze, że przyszliście dzisiaj, dupek miał wizytę jutro.

Severus ostrożnie wślizgnął się do umysłów mężczyzn, lecz szybko z nich wyszedł. Wizje były nawet gorsze niż te, które oglądał u Bellatrix czy u Macnair'a.

\- Severusie ? – zapytał Dumbledore.

Snape nie mógł odpowiedzieć, bal się, że zwróci swój obiad. Po prostu spojrzał na dyrektora i przytaknął.

\- W końcu przyszliście po szczeniaka. – dobiegł ich głęboki, szorstki głos z celi obok.

Trzech mężczyzn spojrzało tam by zobaczyć Fenrira Greybacka, stojącego z rękami na kratach.

\- Tak traktować niewinnego szczeniaka, a to nas wilkołaków uważacie za bestie.

Mężczyźni obrócili się z powrotem do celi Harry'ego. Jeśli Greyback, niesławny wilkołak bronił Harry'ego to musiało być coś naprawdę nie tak.

\- Mogłabym brać lekcje od tego Diggory'ego. – wychrypiała Bellatrix z drugiej części holu. – Mógłby nawet zniesmaczyć Czarnego Pana.

Severus spojrzał na szaloną kobietę i zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył w jej oczach niepokój o... Pottera.

Wchodząc do celi, Severus przeskanował pomieszczenie. W pierwszej chwili niczego nie zauważył, ale po chwili jego oczy trafiły na ciemny kontur skryty w rogu. Na początku myślał, że to tylko cień.

Postać leżała na obrzydliwej, zimnej, kamiennej ścianie, zwinięta w kulkę. Miał na sobie duże , czarne, więzienne odzienie z kapturem, zakrywającym jego twarz. Ta szata była przynajmniej 5 razy większa niż powinnabyć dla nieg, lecz po chwili sobie przypomniał, że przecież nie robią tak małych szat, jak na Pottera.

Powoli podszedł do małej, skulonej postaci.

-Potter ? - zapytał głosem brzmiącym potężnej niż sądził. Nie był za bardzo zdziwiony , kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Wyciągając obie ręce, złapał koniec kaptura i zaczął go powoli ściągać. Severus zakrztusił się i szybko puścił kaptur, pozwalając, by nakrycie opadło z powrotem na twarz Pottera. Przytknął dłoń do ust, próbując połknąć kwas palący jego gardło.

\- Severusie ? – Dumbledore dotknął ramienia jego, na co dzień pozbawionego uczuć, mistrza eliksirów. Nigdy nie zauważył u tego mężczyzny takiej reakcji na cokolwiek. Coś musiało pójść strasznie źle.

Snape po prostu potrząsnął głową, ale wciąż nie przestał patrzeć na małego chłopca. Był wdzięczny, że kaptur zakrywał jego zniekształconą twarz i, zapadające w pamięć, martwe oczy.

\- Po prostu go zabierzmy stąd i idźmy. – wykrztusił słabym głosem. Severus wstał i zagarnął w ramiona małą postać. Musiał przygryźć wargę, by zatrzymać łzy z powodu tego, jak chłopak był lekki.

Severus obrócił się, by opuścić to miejsce z nieruszającym się dzieckiem, bezpiecznym w jego ramionach. Został zatrzymany przez Greybacka, który złapał jego dłoń.

\- Dobrze się zajmij szczeniakiem, wampirze. Nawet Czarny Pan by go żałował. – Severus spojrzał głęboko w intensywne oczy wilkołaka, potakując.

^). (^ ^). (^ ^). (^

Severus trzymał dzieciaka blisko swojego ciała w łodzi. Chłopiec nawet się nie poruszył, ani nie wydał żadnego dźwięku. Jeśli nie czułby podnoszenia i opuszczania się jego klatki piersiowej, pomyślałby, że jest martwy.

\- Severusie, co zobaczyłeś ? – zapytał ponownie Dumbledore.

Snape tylko zamknął oczy i westchnął, próbując uspokoić swój temperament.

\- Jeśli jesteś mądry to wyślesz Kingsleya przed nami do kwatery głównej, by mieć pewność, że Amosa tam nie będzie. Mogę nie być odpowiedzialny za to, co zrobię.

Dumbledore spojrzał w bezdenne czarne oczy mistrza eliksirów i przytaknął.

\- Jak tylko dopłyniemy do brzegu, wyślę go. Damy mu dziesięć minut na aportowanie się stamtąd. – Albus spojrzał, czy Auror go usłyszał. Poczuł ulgę, gdy mężczyzna przytaknął.

^). (^ ^). (^ ^). (^

Po odczekanych dziesięciu minutach, para aportowała się do kuchni na Grimmauld Place. Zabezpieczenia były specjalnie opuszczone dla nich. Severus nie był zbytnio zszokowany, gdy zauważył, że jest otoczony tłumem ludzi.

\- Cofnijcie się do cholery. – wrzasnął.

\- To mój chrześniak ! – krzyknął Syriusz.

Severus zauważył bliźniaków, którzy chcieli, by podążył za nimi. Przeszedł obok Syriusza, kompletnie go ignorując, ale nie przegapił przerażonego wyrazu twarzy Lupina. Wiedział, że mężczyzna czuł Diggory'ego na całym chłopcu.

Podążył za bliźniakami do pokoju na Pietrze, gdzie Poppy już na niego czekała. Miała przygotowane łóżko i pełno eliksirów czekających na chłopaka.

\- Połóż go na łóżku, Severusie. – rozkazała, wyciągając różdżkę.

Snape delikatnie ułożył dziecko na łóżku i poczuł się zaskoczony, gdy ten ześlizgnął się z łóżka i schował w ciemnym kącie.

Wyciągając różdżkę delikatnie zaczął przygaszać światła. Nie pomyślał, jak oczy chłopaka mogą stać się wrażliwe po 8 miesiącach w ciemnej celi.

\- Szczeniaku ! – krzyknął Syriusz, wbiegając do pokoju. Harry ze swoim kapturem naciągniętym na twarz i rękoma włożonymi w szatę, zwinął się w jeszcze mniejszą kulkę.

\- Wyjść ! Wszyscy wypad ! – rozkazał Severus. – Oprócz was dwóch.

\- Dlaczego oni ? – marudził Ron. – Jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem !

\- Jakoś nie widziałem byś wykrzykiwał, że Harry jest niewinny. Stałeś na piedestale, przeświadczając wszystkich , że od dawna wiedziałeś, że jest zły. A teraz wypad, wszyscy ! – warknął.

\- Severusie, nie myślę, żeby to była… - zaczął Albus, ale mądrze się uciszył, gdy zauważył wzrok Snape'a. – Racja, wszyscy wyjść. Pozwólcie Severusowi i Poppy zobaczyć Harry'ego. – zażądał.

\- Nie wychodzę. On jest moim chrześniakiem.

Remus owinął swoje ramię dookoła barku partnera.

\- Nie, nie jest nim, Syriuszu. Zerwałeś więź, jest niczym dla ciebie. – Remus nienawidził krzywdzić swojego partnera, ale musiał mu pokazać, zę nie ma już on żadnych praw do Harry'ego.

\- Ale ja go kocham. – Syriusz zaczął płakać. Co on do cholery zrobił ? Nie ma rady, by odbudować zerwaną więź. Zawsze mogą stworzyć nową więź, ale tamta zawsze będzie, krzywdząc Harry'ego.

\- Chodź, poczekamy w kuchni. Myślę, że potrzebujesz czekolady i eliksiru uspokajającego.

Gdy wszyscy wyszli, Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i nałożył czarny ochronne na drzwi. Nikt nie mógł przez nie wejść, wyjść czy usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiali.

Severus obrócił się w stronę bliźniaków.

\- Pozwalam wam zostać tylko dlatego, bo Harry wam ufa. Nic nie opuszcza tego pomieszczenia, zrozumiano ? – chłopcy szybko przytaknęli. – Ostrzegam was, to może być szokujące. Jeśli nie będziecie mogli tego znieść, wyjdźcie teraz.

\- Profesorze, opatrywaliśmy Harry'ego od czasu, gdy był na pierwszym roku. Możemy to wytrzymać. – powiedział zdeterminowany George.

\- Nie mówcie, że was nie ostrzegałem. – wymruczał Snape.

Severus klęknął przed chłopcem.

\- Potter muszę cię umieścić na łóżku, obejrzeć cię i uleczyć.

Schylił się do niego. Lecz Harry gwałtownie odsunął się, uderzając głową o ścianę.

\- Spokojnie P- Harry, nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić. Musimy cię po prostu opatrzyć. – Severus naprawdę nie chciał do niczego nie zmuszać chłopaka, ale zrobi, co będzie musiał.

Severus podniósł różdżkę, przygotowując się do oszołomienia chłopca, lecz zatrzymała go jedna z rąk bliźniaków.

\- Proszę, profesorze pozwól na spróbować. Krewni Harry'ego nie byli dla niego za mili. Mamy doświadczenie w radzeniu sobie z nim, kiedy jest skrzywdzony.

Severus tylko patrzył na rudego chłopaka. Co on wygaduje ? Albus powiedział, że chłopak był wychowywany przez kochającą ciotkę i wuja.

\- Dobrze. - powiedział, prostując się - Potem przedyskutujemy kwestię jego rodziny. - spojrzał na chłopaka intensywnie, po czym kiwnął głową.

Fred usiadł na przeciwko Harry'ego.

\- Cześć braciszku, czy wiesz, w co ty nas wpakowałeś? Ty wiesz, jak się z Georgem o ciebie martwiliśmy?

Harry poruszył się minimalnie, jakby przybliżając się do Freda.

\- Walczyliśmy zaciekle, by cię uwolnić ale nie mogliśmy im powiedzieć o Ced... - Fred nie zakończył jego imienia, gdy zobaczył, jak Harry się trzęsie. - Proszę, pozwól nam się uleczyć. Nie możemy znieść widoku skrzywdzonego ciebie. Proszę, dla nas braciszku. - Fred zaczął znów płakać.

Usłyszeli pociągnięcie nosem od skulonej postaci.

\- Harry, jesteś empatą, potrafisz wyczuć, że cię nie skrzywdzimy. Możesz poczuć, że chcemy ci jedynie pomóc. - powiedział George, schylając się i delikatnie kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

Harry zadrżał, gdy poczuł dotyk, ale nie zrobił żadnego ruchu wstecz.

\- Harry, zamierzam cię podnieść i położyć na łóżku. - powiedział George.

Wesley był zdolny podnieść braciszka, bez jego protestu.

\- Właśnie tak, kochany bracie. Trzymam cię, ani ja ani Freddie nie mamy zamiaru cię opuścić. - George poczuł ciepło na swoim barku. Nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy Harry'ego, ale wiedział, że ten płacze.

George położył go na łóżku, a Harry zwinął się przy nim. Jego ręce były schowane w szacie, a kolana miał przyciśnięte do torsu.

\- Musimy ściągnąć mu tą szatę. - powiedziała madame Pomfey. Nie tyle co było to niemożliwe żeby go zbadać, gdy miał na sobie szatę, lecz była ona obrzydliwa i śmierdziała.

Harry przytknął brodę do torsu i rozciągnął szatę jeszcze bardziej. Nie można było ujrzeć postury chłopca w ogromnej szacie.

Severus spojrzał na bliźniaków, szukając pomocy. Fred usiadł na końcu łóżka i już sięgał ręką po Harry'ego, lecz szybko się cofnął. Nie wiedział, gdzie lub jak bardzo, Harry był ranny.

\- Harry zamierzam ściągnąć twój kaptur.

Trzęącą ręką złapał nakrycie i podwinął je zanim Harry zdążył zaprotestować. Musiał przełknąć żółć , która zebrała się w jego gardle. Mógł usłyszeć zszokowane wdechy osób w pomieszczeniu.

Twarz Harry'ego była Pokryte bliznami i sińcami . Jego prawe oko było prawie, że zamknięte przez opuchliznę, a drugie miało matowy zgniłozielony kolor. Severus obawiał się, że Potter był ślepy na jedno oko. Wyglądało ono, jakby ktoś tam coś włożył. Jego lewe ucho miało ubytek taki, jakby ktoś odgryzł tą część. Jego usta były popękane i krwawiące, a jego włosy były brudne, straciły blask i pokryły się kurzem wymieszanym z krwią. Nos chłopaka był oczywiście złamany i to nie jeden raz.

Severus przeskanował jego twarz, co pokazało liczne złamania na jego twarzy i czaszce, niektóre juz stare, inne całkiem nowe. Brakowało mu kilku zębów i był ślepy na jedno oko.

\- Czy... Czy Amos zrobił to wszystko? - wyszeptała zszokowana Pomfey.

Na wspomnienie imienia mężczyzny , Harry zaczął się trząść i pojękiwać.

\- Masz swoją odpowiedź. - oznajmił Severus. Nie mógł uwierzyć w szkody, których doświadczyła twarz chłopca. Nie chciał myśleć, o tym, że musiał to znosić co tydzień przez prawie 8 miesięcy.

\- Słodki Merlinie. – sapnęła Poppy, przeglądając małą kartkę, wydobywającą się z jej różdżki. – Wszystkie te rany zostały wykonane bez pomocy magii. On… on zrobił mu to własnoręcznie. Boję się ujrzeć resztę.

\- Właściwie są to dobre wieści. Większość z tych ran można wyleczyć. Zajmie to trochę czasu i będzie to dosyć bolesne, ale sprawimy, że nie zostanie żadna blizna. Mimo tego, będziemy potrzebować specjalisty od oka i ucha. – Severus był obrzydzony tym, że Amos zrobił to własnoręcznie, ale dzięki temu mogą go uleczyć. Jeśli użyłby magii, byłoby to trudniejsze i, w zależności od klątwy, niemożliwe.

\- Ok., Harry, musimy ściągnąć resztę szaty. – powiedział Fred, odpinając kołnierzyk. Harry zaczął się kiwać w przód i w tył, trzęsąc swoją głową na „nie", wydobywając żałosne dźwięki.

Fred kontynuował ściąganie kołnierza, odpinając guziki. Harry coraz bardziej się sprzeciwiał, lecz Fred nie zaprzestał pracować. Chciał to ściągnąć, jak najszybciej się da, by mogli go uleczyć.

Fred szarpnął swoją ręką, jakby w szoku i wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, jak w horrorze.

\- Co z tobą chłopcze ? – zażądał Severus.

\- J-ja… dotknąłem… ja… jak ? Oh, Merlinie, Harry. - wyszeptał zaniepokojony Fred.

\- Fred, proszę. Co się stało ? – George nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co mogło, aż tak wystraszyć jego brata.

\- P-proszę, nie… - ledwo można było usłyszeć szept dochodzący z łóżka.

\- Przepraszam Harry, potrzebujesz pomocy. – powiedział spanikowany Fred.

Pochylając się do chlipiącego chłopca, Fred zaczął pracować nad guzikami szaty.

\- Przepraszam Harry, przepraszam, przepraszam… - powtarzał.

\- O chole… - wykrzyknął zszokowany Severus. Słyszał, jak Pomfey upuszcza swoją różdżkę, a George spadł z łóżka.

Pod szatą, bezpiecznie spoczywało, w ramionach Harry'ego, małe nagie dziecko z czarno-kasztanowymi włosami.

\- Severusie. – wyszeptała zszokowana i roztrzęsiona Pomfey. – Czy… czy to jest martwe ? – Była w szoku i na moment zapomniała, że jest pielęgniarką. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić to wpatrywać się w niemowlę, nieruchome w ramionach Harry'ego.

Panując nad swoimi emocjami, Severus pochylił się, by położyć palec na małej szyi niemowlaka. Z jękiem, Harry delikatnie przysunął dziecko bliżej swojego torsu.

Severusowi ulżyło, gdy poczuł ciepło dziecko i jego puls.

\- Nie wierzę, ono żyje.

Poppy podniosła swoją różdżkę.

\- Daj mi dziecko, bym mogła sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest. Jest zbyt mały by urodzić się w normalnym terminie.

-Nieeee ! – krzyczał Harry, chlipiąc w miękkie włosy dziecka.

Poppy pochyliła się by zabrać dziecko z ramion Harry'ego, lecz jego magia wysłała ją na drugi koniec pokoju.

Severus był rozdarty między pomocą wiedźmie, a zostaniem z Harrym. W końcu zdecydował się pomóc czarownicy. Naprawdę, zapomniała, że nie powinno się zabierać noworodka od zaniepokojonego, potężnego rodzica.

\- Harry… ty masz dziecko. – powiedział George, nie będąc w stanie zabrać oczu z małej istoty.

\- Trafna uwaga. – zaśmiał się nerwowo Fred.

Fred usiadł na swojej części, naprzeciwko Harry'ego. Powoli pochylił się, by dotknąć miękkich włosów noworodka.

\- Wow, Harry, są takie miękkie. Bardzo bym chciał zobaczyć twarz małego szkraba.

Severus wstrzymał oddech, obserwując Freda, który próbował rozmawiać z Harrym by ten poluźnił uchwyt na dziecku. Nie chciał zabierać go od chłopaka, ale był zdesperowany, by je zbadać. Był tak mały, że nie mógł mieć więcej niż 32 tygodnie od poczęcia.

Powoli, uścisk Harry'ego zaczął się poluźniać, ale nada nie puścił go.

\- Harry, dlaczego nie położysz dziecka pomiędzy nami, wtedy możemy obydwaj je chronić. Severus i Poppy naprawdę muszą je obejrzeć. Chcesz mieć pewność, że jest zdrowe, prawda ?

Fred westchnął, gdy Harry nie ruszył się tylko wciąż był przyciśnięty do dziecka.

\- Harry, przysięgam na moją magię, że nie pozwolę im zabrać twojego dziecka.

George sapnął, przysięganie na swoją magię jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Fred mógłby stracić swoją magię i umrzeć.

Harry próbował otworzyć swoje lewe oko, by zobaczyć Freda. Przygryzając przekrwioną wargę, powoli przesunął się, by położyć dziecko pomiędzy nimi. Harry przesunął delikatnie palcem po torsie dziecka, w dół ramienia i złapał delikatnie małą rączkę.

\- Oh, Merlinie, Harry. – sapnął Fred. – Ona jest piękna !

Severus i Poppy zbliżyli się do łóżka i spojrzeli na anielską, malutką dziewczynkę.

\- Harry. – powiedział Severus, czyszcząc gardło. – Zamierzam j ą przeskanować, nie dotknę jej. Jeśli będę musiał, napinaj powiem to tobie. Chcę jej tylko pomóc, przysięgam, że jej nie zabiorę.

Harry lekko kiwnął głową i położył ją obok głowy jego córki.

Severus machnął ręką nad małą dziewczynką, a sekundę później kawałek papieru wypadł z jego różdżki. Severus złapał ją i zaczął czytać.

\- Rodzice : Harry Potter i Cedric Diggory… wiek od poczęcia : pomiędzy 36/37 tygodniem… urodzona : wczoraj – 3 Styczeń… waga : 1,5 kg… wielkość : 42 cm… zdrowie : perfekcyjne.

\- To nie może być prawda. - wykrzyknęła Poppy. – Jest za mała i zbyt mało waży by mieć 9 miesięcy.

Severus obrócił się do magomedyka.

\- Pomyśl, gdzie spędził swoją ciążę. Przez co przeszedł. To cud, że dotrzymał ją, aż do terminu i ocalił od Amosa. Męskie ciąże są możliwe tylko i wyłącznie u bratnich dusz, a i tak szansa na dochowanie dziecka jest dosyć mała. Zakładam, że to dzięki jego magii nie poronił.

\- Dlaczego ona się nie budzi ? – zapytał Fred, kompletnie zahipnotyzowany przez małe dziecko. Pieszczotliwie przesuwał palcem po jej policzku.

Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać, pochylił się i potarł małą stópkę.

\- Harry to robi. Utrzymuje czar usypiający na niej, prawdopodobnie odkąd usłyszał, że nadchodzimy.

Severus spojrzał na złamanego, posiniaczonego i przekrwionego chłopca. Mógł przysiąc, że Harry walczył ze snem i nada mocno trzymał swoją córkę.

\- Jest dobrze Harry, możesz zdjąć czar. To wysysa ciebie i twoją magię, jaka ci pozostała. Musisz nam zaufać, żebyśmy mogli cię uleczyć dla twojej córki.

Ręka Harry'ego, trzymająca jego córkę, zwiotczała, gdy jej się poruszyła. Harry w końcu poddał się snu, zrzucając czar usypiający.


	4. Chapter 4

**Przepraszam ! Nie oczekiwałam, że ktokolwiek będzi to czytał .; Ale teraz macie świeżo przetłumaczony tekst 3 Enjoy !**

 **^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^**

\- Zasnął. – Powiedział Severus, rzucając silny urok nasenny na Harry'ego. Mieli dużo do roboty i byłoby lepiej, gdyby chłopak przesłał cały ten proces.

Spojrzał na malutką dziewczynkę, która zaczynała się śmiać.

\- Potrzebuję, by jeden z was chłopcy pomógł mi ją umyć, a drugi poszedł po zaopatrzenie. - Obydwaj chłopcy spojrzeli na niego oniemieni. - Więc ? - chrząknął.

\- Pójdę po zaopatrzenie. - zaoferował się szybko George. - Ale potrzebuję listę rzeczy do kupienia.

\- Zrobię listę, dzieci potrzebują wiele rzeczy. - Poppy uśmiechnęła się do małej dziewczynki, która zaczęła ssać swoje wargi w śnie. - Pospieszyłabym się, ona zaraz się obudzi i wygląda na to, że jest głodna.

Severus podał plastikową kartę George'owi.

\- To działa, jak mugolska karta kredytowa. Daj to kasjerowi, a oni odciągną zapłatę z mojej skrytki. Nie zgub tego !

\- Proszę kochaniutki. - Poppy podała George'owi długą listę.

\- Wow ! Kto by pomyślał, że mała dziewczynka, nawet nie tak duża, jak moja stopa potrzebuje tyle rzeczy. - zaśmiał się George.

\- Panie Weasley, nie wspominasz nic, nikomu po drodze, zrozumiano ?

\- Tak, sir. - W ogóle nie powiedziałby im nic o Harrym, nie byli godni tego by o tym wiedzieć. Nie tylko jego mały braciszek był torturowany w Azkabanie, ale również był w ciąży. Mógłby stracić tą małą słodką istotę.

\- Rzuć na siebie Glamour, ludzie będą się zastanawiać, dlaczego kupujesz w dziecięcym sklepie... - George przytaknął i z ostatnim tęsknym spojrzeniem na Harry'ego i jego dzieciątko, wyszedł.

George zbiegł na dół, kierując się do kominka. Zignorować wszystkich, wypytujacych o Harry'ego. Chciał po prostu zabrać Harry'ego i jego dziecko i schować ich ja zawsze.

\- George'u Fabianie Weasley, zatrzymasz się w tej chwili. - pisnęła Molly Weasley.

George obrócił się wkurzony, by skonfrontować wszystkich.

\- Czego ? - warknął.

\- Nie mów do mnie tym tonem młody człowieku. Nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś dorosły, wciąż jesteś moim synem i będziesz okazywał mi szacunek. A teraz mów, co z Harrym ?

\- Nie wiem, nadal go badają. - George odwrócił się i skierował do kominka.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz synu ? - zapytał Artur.

\- Będę niedługo, muszę przynieść Harry'emu parę ciuchów. - miał nadzieję, że jego kłamstwo da radę i nie będzie śledzony.

Severus transmutował zużytą fiolkę po eliksirze w mała plastikową wanienkę.

\- Napełnij ją ciepłą wodą. - powiedział, podając ją Fredowi.

Fred zrobił, co mu powiedziano i położył wanienkę na stole.

\- Proszę kochaniutki, miękkie ubranko i delikatne mydełko. - powiedziała Madam Pomfey, podając rzeczy Fredowi.

Fred stanął nad dzieckiem, które próbowało się obudzić. Wyciągnął ręce i je schował, znów wyciągnął i schował. Zrobił tak jeszcze 5 razy zanim Snape warknął.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz ?

Fred podskoczył, gdy jego nauczyciel eliksirów wrzasnął na niego.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiem, jak podnieść niemowlaka. Spojrz na nią jest taka malutka. Harry by mnie zabił, gdybym coś jej zrobił. - najmniejszym stworzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek trzymał był pufek pigmejski, a dzieci były zupełnie inne niż pufki pigmejskie.

\- Severusie zacznij z Harrym. Ja pomogę z dzieckiem, potem dołączę. - dziecko Harry'ego było tak małe, nic dziwnego więc , że nastoletni chłopak bał się ją podnieść.

Uśmiechając się do małej dziewczynki, Madam Pomfey wzięła ją w ramiona, uważając na jej małą główkę. Nie mogła powstrzymać westchnięcia, gdy mała otworzyła oczy.

\- Severusie. - powiedziała bez tchu.

Mistrz eliksirów, myśląc, że coś jest nie tak, ruszył do niej. Był w trakcie ściągania resztek ochydnej szaty Harry'ego.

\- Piękna. - mruknął, i wyciągnął rękę by złapać policzek dziecka. Nigdy nie widział oczu tak pięknych jak jej. Miała świecące szmaragdowe oczy Harry'ego, ale również szare refleksy oczu drugiego z rodziców.

Kombinacja tych dwóch kolorów powodowała, że jej oczy sprawiały wrażenie połyskujących.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem takich oczu jak te.

\- Czego oczekiwałeś, to córka Harry'ego. - Fred zaglądał przez ramię mistrza eliksirów. Patrząc na mężczyznę, był zszokowany widząc miłość w jego oczach.

\- Ho, ho. Wygląda na to, że ta mała dziewczynka owinęła sobie naszego nietoperza z lochów wokół małego paluszka. - Fredowi ledwo udało się uniknąć cios, jak to uprzejmie ujął - nietoperza z lochów.

Z ostatnią pieszczotą policzka małej, Severus odwrócił się, by uzdrowić jej zmasakrowanego ojca.

Severus opadł wykończony na krześle, ociekając potem. Spędził ostatnie pięć godzin lecząc Pottera, nie. Harry'ego.

Spojrzał na drugą stronę pokoju, gdzie Poppy transmutowała łóżko dwie godziny wcześniej i opadła na nie z wycieńczenia. Leczenie ran takich jak te drastycznie wysysało moc magiczną uzdrowicieli. Jeśli Harry byłby w Świętym Mungu, uzdrowiciele lataliby między zmianami, by uważać na stan swoich magicznych rdzeni. Myślał, że nie byłby w stanie wykonać najprostszego 'Lumos' w tej chwili.

Fred i George siedzieli na łóżku obok Harry'ego, rozpływając się nad dzieckiem. Szybko przemogli strach o to, co się stanie jak ją podniosą i aktualnie prowadzili kłótnię dotyczącą tego, kto powinien ją teraz rozpieszczać. W dość bolesny sposób dowiedzieli się, że nie mogą zabrać małej dalej niż kilka stóp. Gdy Poppy niosła ja do łazienki, Harry zaczął wierzgać i rzucać się po łóżku, a jego magia zaczęła wołać jego córkę. Wydawało się, jakby separacja miała także efekt na dziecko. Zaczynała krzyczeć i trząść się za każdym razem, gdy była trzy stopy od niego. Nie rozumiał natury ich więzi, ale na razie był zbyt zmęczony, by to zrozumieć.

Ściskając przegrodę swojego nosa, Severus próbował odsunąć od siebie wizję Harry'ego, gdy ściągał jego szatę. Ilość uszkodzeń na jego małym ciele była... chora. Dopiero teraz mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego złe osoby, jak Greyback czy Lastrange żałowały Harry'ego. Nawet podczas ich najgorszego szaleństwa nie torturowali nikogo do takiego poziomu. To cud, że on i jego córka przeżyli.

Może i Diggory nie uleczył zewnętrznych ran, ale przynajmniej uleczył te wewnętrzne do tego stopnia, że nie były już śmiertelne. Nigdy nie zużył tak wiele butelek szkiele-wzro i uzupełniaczy krwi na jednym pacjencie. Nie myślał by w ciele Harry'ego była chociaż jedna kość, która nie została złamana w ciągu ostatnich 8 miesięcy, a większość z nich została złamana nawet kilkukrotnie. Była również ogromna rana od noszenia dziecka i gwałtów. Jak Harry dał radę uchronić dziecko w ciągu tych sesji, tego nie wiedział.

Trudno było również znaleźć miejsce na ciele Harry'ego, które nie byłoby w siniakach lub bliznach. On został zbity, pogryziony, podpalony, słowa były wyryte na jego ciele, a to wszystko zostało zrobione mugolska sposobem. Po wyglądzie ugryzień i katastrofie analnej, można było wywnioskować, że Diggory był dość sadysticzny podczas gwałtów. Coś mu podpowiadało iż powinien być wdzięczny za to, że Harry ma wszystkie kończyny, ale musiał mu odnowić 6 zębów. Harry miał długą drogę przed sobą do wyzdrowienia.

Severus obudził się nagle, gdy z drzemki wyciągnął go ktoś, kto zdejmował jego bariery ochronne. Rozglądając się, zauważył Freda i Harry'ego, którzy spali na łóżku, a między nimi leżało dziecko. Poppy wciąż spała na transmutowanym łóżku, a Goege spał na podłodze. Spoglądając na okno, zauważył, że to jeszcze wczesny ranek. Pocierając twarz rękoma, zauważył, że ma tylko kilka minut zanim jego bariery zostaną obalone. Machając różdżką nad Harrym i jego dzieckiem, poczuł się spokojny, że nic im nie jest.

Z warknięciem ruszył do drzwi. Tylko dwie osoby były zdolne do ściągnięcia jego barier, a byli to Bill Weasley i Albus Dumbledore.

Konieczne było, by Albus nie dowiedział się o dziecku. Chciał przejąć opiekę nad Harrym, zanim ktokolwiek dowiedziałby się o dziewczynce. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Amos Diggory walczyłby o prawa do niej, gdyby o niej wiedział. Po tym, jak zobaczył, co zrobił ten dupek jej ojcu, nie zamierza pozwolić mu zbliżyć się do niej na odległość mniejszą niż 20 stóp.

Otwierając drzwi tylko troszeczkę, poczuł ulgę gdy zobaczył tam Billa, a nie Albusa.

Bill pokazał znak pokoju, gdy tylko zauważył wzrok, jakim spoglądał na niego profesor.

\- Chcę wam tylko pomóc, oni wzbierają się, żeby przyjść tu i zarządzać odpowiedzi. Myślałem, że będziecie chcieli powiedzieć im zanim przyjdą niepokoić Harry'ego.

\- Bardzo dobrze, panie Weasley. - Severus spojrzał w tył i zauważył, że Poppy już wstała. Kobieta zasygnalizowała mu skinięciem głowy, że rozumie, co się dzieje.

Wychodząc do holu, zamknął za sobą drzwi i na nowo ustawił bariery.

\- To są naprawdę imponujące bariery. - skomplementował Bill. - Wstyd mówić, ale ja również jestem dość imponujący. - Bill mrugnął Severusowi.

Severus prawie potknął się o własne nogi. Czy William z nim flirtował ?

\- Jeżeli czegokolwiek potrzebujesz Severusie, możesz na mnie liczyć. Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie uważałem, że Harry był winny. Spotkałem tego dzieciaka tylko kilka razy, ale mogłem powiedzieć, że to dobre dziecko. Mogę także wyczuć, iż jest dorastającym epmatą, co sprawia, że nie byłby w stanie dokonać morderstwa.

\- Możesz to wyczuć ? - zapytał dociekliwie Severus.

\- Tak. Jestem wyjątkowo wrażliwy na różne typy magii. Nie byłem pewien, co od niego czułem w pierwszej chwili, ale rozjaśniło się to, gdy zauważyłem jego reakcję podczas odgnomowania w Norze. Mogłem wyczuć, że on dzieli ich strach i ból.

Severus warknął, gdy usłyszał hałas dochodzący z drugiej strony drzwi kuchennych. Naprawdę nie był w nastroju do radzenia sobie z tą bandą idiotów. Oni wszyscy odwrócili się od Harry'ego, a teraz wymagali tego, że będą wiedzieć, co się dzieje z chłopakiem.

Niechętnie wyciągnął rękę, by złapać klamkę, lecz był zszokowany, gdy Bill nakrył jego dłoń swoją własną.

\- Państwo Diggory są tutaj. Kingsley powiedział mi o wizytach Amosa w Azkabanie. Czy było aż tak źle, jak mówił ?

\- Było gorzej niż mógłbyś sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. – Severus zamknął oczy, próbując przywrócić swoje bariery oklumencyjne. Chciał tam wkroczyć i dać Amosowi swoją własną receptę na zdrowie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak przejdzie przez to spotkanie bez zabijania tego człowieka. Zastanawiał się, czy jego żona wiedziała, co robił bratniej duszy swojego syna.

Nadzieja Severusa na nie zabijanie go została porzucona za oknem, gdy tylko usłyszał końcówkę jego wypowiedzi po otworzeniu drzwi.

\- Jako, że był bratnią duszą naszego syna, opieka nad nim należy się nam. Zabieramy go ze sobą do domu.

\- Jak cholera go zabierzecie. - wściekł się Severus.

\- Proszę , profesorze Snape, chcemy po prostu dobra dla bratniej duszy naszego syna. – powiedziała pani Diggory miękko.

\- Myślę, że pański mąż zrobił wystarczająco dobrego dla bratniej duszy pani syna. – Severus spojrzał, obrzydzony na bladego Amosa Diggory.

\- Profesorze Snape miałem żałobę i działałem pod przeświadczeniem, że pan Potter zabił mojego syna. Gdybym tylko wiedział…

\- Więc oczekujesz, że Harry będzie mieszkał z mężczyzną, który torturował go i gwałcił przez 8 miesięcy, ponieważ miał żałobę ? – Severus poczuł, jak Bill kładzie mu rękę na plecach.

Pani Diggory obróciła się do swojego męża ze łzami w oczach. Syriusz pochylił się nad stołem i złapał Amosa za szyję. Remus próbował oderwać Syriusza od niego, ale oczywiście niezbyt mocno. Wybuchły krzyki od strony Molly i reszty zebranych.

Severus podniósł rękę do swojej bolącej głowy i zaczął ją delikatnie pocierać. Otworzył oczy, gdy poczuł kuksańca w ramię. Bill uśmiechał się do niego, trzymając eliksir przeciwbólowy. Severus z wdzięcznością go wziął i wypił jednym haustem.

Dumbledore dał radę raz jeszcze radę zapanować nad spotkaniem. Pani Diggory trzymała twarz w dłoniach, płacząc, odrzucając próby Amosa, mające ją pocieszyć.

\- Harry pojawi się tutaj, gdy wyzdrowieje. Gdy będzie gotowy, powróci do Hogwartu i dołączy do innych z piątego roku. – zawiadomił Dumbledore.

\- Czy ty myślisz, że wyzdrowienie z 8 miesięcy w Azkabanie zajmie Harry'emu tylko miesiąc, podczas którego był nastawiony na działanie dementorów, bycie torturowanym i gwałconym ? – warknął Severus. – Co ci mówi, że on w ogóle będzie chciał powrócić do magicznego świata po tym, jak został potraktowany ?

Dumbledore wyglądał na naprawdę zmartwionego.

\- Nie ma gdzie indziej pójść. Nie ma rodziny, która mogłaby go przyjąć. – spojrzał na zbolałego Syriusza. – On ma tylko 15 lat. Hogwart będzie najlepszym miejscem dla niego .

\- Prawo jest po mojej stronie Albusie. – powiedział Amos. – Pójdę do ministerstwa i dostanę opiekę nad Harrym.

\- Powinieneś gnić w celi po tym, jak torturowałeś Harry'ego ty dupku. – krzyknął Fred. W całym zamieszaniu nikt nie zauważył, że Fred wszedł do Kuchni.

\- Nie mogę być oskarżony o nic. Działałem za pozwoleniem Ministra Magii. Jak tylko Harry się obudzi, zabieram go ze sobą.

Pani Diggory wstała z ogniem w oczach.

\- Nie Amosie ! Nie będziemy zmuszać tego biednego chłopca, by mieszkał w tym samym domu, co ktoś, kto traktował go w taki sposób. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kogoś zgwałciłeś, zwłaszcza bratnią duszę naszego syna. Zostawisz to dziecko w spokoju i będziesz się trzymał od niego z daleka. Co by powiedział Cedrik, gdyby się dowiedział ? Będę się widzieć z prawnikiem. Nie mogę być żoną tak chorego i pokręconego mężczyzny. – dławiąc szloch, wyszła z pokoju.

\- Amosie, myśle, że powinieneś nas opuścić. – Dumbledore przeżywał trudną próbę, by nie przekląć tego mężczyzny.

Amos wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Bez obrócenia się, powiedział.

\- Ona tu jeszcze przyjdzie, a gdy przyjdzie, ja przybędę po Harry'ego. Jestem to winien mojemu synowi. – zanim ktokolwiek mógł coś powiedzieć, wyszedł.

\- Severusie, mój chłopcze, co z Harrym ? – zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Żyje. – Severus nie miał zamiaru dać im to, czego chcieli. To nie ich cholerna sprawa, co stało się Harry'emu.

\- Co mu się stało ?

\- W jakim stanie jest ?

\- Czy stracił rozum ?

\- Czy naprawdę został zgwałcony ?

\- Czy powiedział cokolwiek ?

Te i wiele innych pytań zostały zarzucone mistrzowi eliksirów. Ignorując je wszystkie, odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku ?

\- Madam Pomfey kazała ci powiedzieć, że Harry niedługo się obudzi.

\- Bardzo dobrze. – Severus odwrócił się do wszystkich zebranych. - Nie zamierzam wam powiedzieć żadnych szczegółów dotyczących Harry'ego. Jeśli będzie chciał to sam wam powie. Mogę wam jedynie powiedzieć, że żyje, a jego stan jest stabilny. Był w stanie krytycznym, kiedy wrócił i zajęło nam 5 godzin, żeby go wyleczyć. Cały ten czas był pod czarem usypiającym, ale powinien niedługo się obudzić.

\- Czy możemy go zobaczyć ?- zapytał Ron.

\- Jeśli pan Potter będzie chciał was zobaczyć, pozwolę na to.

\- Żądam by być tam, gdy się obudzi. – powiedział Syriusz, wstając. – Jest moim chrześniakiem.

\- Jesteś naprawdę twardogłowy Black. Z powodu, że się go wyrzekłeś, Harry może być zmuszony by mieszkać z mężczyzną, który go zgwałcił. Mógłbyś mieć opiekę przed Amosem, lecz teraz nikt nie stoi na jego drodze. Już nie jesteś jego ojcem chrzestnym i dopóki nie będzie chciał się z tobą zobaczyć, nie postawisz stopy w tamtym pokoju. I to dotyczy również was wszystkich. - Severus wyszedł z pokoju, powiewając swoimi szatami.

^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^

Bill podążył za Severusem i Fredem do pokoju.

\- Myślę, że mam pomysł, jak pomóc Harry'emu.

\- Obiecujesz, że wszystko, co zobaczysz lub usłyszysz w tym pokoju, zatrzymasz dla siebie ? – Severus naprawdę nie chciał wtajemniczać kolejnej osoby, ale Bill pracował w Gringottcie i miał nadzieję, że mógłby pomóc.

\- Tak, nie ujawnię nic. Jestem po stronie Harry'ego.

Bill był zszokowany widząc swojego brata George'a, karmiącego szczęśliwie ssące dziecko. Nie myśła, że kiedykolwiek widział tak małe dziecko, które nie znajdowało się w szpitalu. Dziecko nosiło bladoróżowe śpiochy w srebrne gwiazdy, pasującą czapeczkę i rękawiczki. George miał mięciutki różowy kocyk przewieszony przez ramię, a na jego twarzy można było zauważyć wyraz czystego uwielbienia.

\- Czy myślisz, że Harry pozwoli mi ją zatrzymać ? – zapytał George, nie ściągając wzroku z małej piękności.

\- To dziecko Harry'ego ? Harry ma dziecko ? Kiedy ? Jak ? – Bill mógł teraz zrozumieć potrzebę bycia tak sekretnym.


	5. Chapter 5

Było mu ciepło, prawie bezboleśnie. To była pierwsza myśl Harry'ego, jaka mu przyszła do głowy. Szybko przyłożył dłoń do jego piersi, pustej piersi. Gdzie ona była ? Gdzie było jego dziecko, jego malutka dziewczynka ? Spróbował wstać ze zduszonym krzykiem. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko, gdy usłyszał odpowiadający mu cichy płacz obok niego. Zajęło mu kilka minut by jego wzrok skoncentrował się, lecz kiedy to się stało został przywitany najbardziej wygórowanym spojrzeniem jego marudnego mistrza eliksirów, przebierającego jego dziecko.

\- Potter, uspokój się. Jak widzisz, twojej córce nic nie jest, jeśli nic nazywasz bycie śmierdzącym. – Severus nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszyscy zniknęli, gdy tylko pojawiła się ta mała śmierdząca bomba.

Harry pozwolił, by jego głowa opadła z powrotem na łóżko. Może nie był tak pozbawiony bólu, jak początkowo myślał. Z trzęsącą się ręką spróbował dosięgnąć ręki swojej córki. Była taka mała i piękna. Jak mogła być tak malutka ? Była absolutnie perfekcyjna. Nie mógł przestać rozkoszować się jej widokiem w świetle. Trochę trudnym było zauważenie jej wszystkich szczegółów w ciemnej celi. Przesunął palcami przez jej ciemne włosy, kombinację jego własnych i Cedrika, z ognistym fragmentem jego matki.

Czując swojego ojca, dziecko odwróciło się, by na niego spojrzeć. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać łez cisnących się w jego oczach, gdy zauważył piękno jej oczu. Miała jego oczy z refleksami oczu Cedrika. Czy one naprawdę połyskiwały ?

\- Ona jest grounderem. – Harry powiedział cichym i ochrypłym głosem.

Severus skończył ubierać dziecko i owinął je w ciepły koc. Jak tylko chciał ją podnieść, zaczęła łkać rozpaczliwie, nie mogąc zobaczyć swojego tatusia. Harry nieprzytomnie próbował się podnieść, lecz nie miał wystarczająco siły.

\- Spokojnie Harry, daj mi chwilę , a zaraz ci pomogę się podnieść. – Dziecko wymachiwało rękoma i nogami w kocyku, a Severus nie chciał jej upuścić. Trzymając ją jedną ręką, pomógł oprzeć się o zagłówek szamotającemu się Harry'emu. Niechętnie podał dziecko ojcu. Ledwo co dał radę ją skraść bliźniakom.

Harry spojrzał w dół na twarz, która również się w niego wpatrywała. Nie licząc delikatności i miękkości, które odziedziczyła po nim, dziewczynka była bardzo podobna do Cedrica. Zdziwił się na widok jej różowych śpioszków. Nie pomyślał nawet, że mogliby robić tak małe. Nie mógł powstrzymać gwałtownego wzdrygnięcia, gdy jego mistrz eliksirów zbliżył się do niego i założył kapelusz jego córce.

\- Wszystko z nią w porządku ? – zapytał Harry, łamiącym się głosem. Jego gardło było suche i zdarte – było również osłabione przez pobyt w Azkabanie. Rozmawiał z Fenem i Bellą, ale zdarzały się czasy gdy nie mówił przez tygodnie.

Severus podał szklankę wody ze słomką Harry'emu.

\- Pij małymi łykami. Jeśli będziesz za szybko pić to się pochorujesz.

Harry jęknął, jak tylko świeża i czysta woda przeszła przez jego przełyk. Woda w Azkabanie była brudna i odrobinę słona. Próbował podążać za wskazówkami profesora, ale napój był tak dobry, że połknął prawie wszystko jednym haustem. Zaskomlał, gdy profesor zabrał szklankę.

\- Spokojnie Harry, dam ci więcej za parę minut. Twoja mała jest perfekcyjnie zdrowa. Jest bardzo mała, jak na swój wiek, ale walczy, jak jej ojciec.

Harry uśmiechnął się na ten komplement.

\- Dlaczego ona potrzebuje tej czapki ?

\- Noworodki ciężko przechodzą okres regulowania temperatury ich ciał. Zakłada się im czapki, żeby je chronić przed wyciekiem ciepła z ich odsłoniętej głowy. – Severus usiadł na skraju łóżka. Ufał Harry'emu z dzieckiem, lecz chłopak był wciąż słaby i w ogromnym bólu.

\- Dlaczego ona jest tak mała ? – głos Harry'ego brzmiał trochę mocniej po wypiciu wody.

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale jeśli miałbym zgadywać, powodem byłoby twoje cierpienie w Azkabanie. Nie tylko byłeś tam torturowany, ale również nie miałeś zapewnionej wyspecjalizowanej opieki. Oprócz tego miałeś na głowie de mentorów, żywiących się twoim bólem. To niesamowite, że obydwoje przeżyliście. Jeśli nie byłbyś tak potężny, jak teraz, to nie mam wątpliwości, że nie przeżylibyście pierwszego miesiąca. – powiedział Snape z powagą.

Harry siedział cicho, studiując przez kilka minut twarz córki, która zasnęła w jego ramionach.

\- To była moja magia. Skupiłem całą moją magię w niej, by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo.

\- Zakładałem, że to zrobiłeś. Męskie bratnie dusze potrzebują swojego partnera, by pomogły im przetrwać ciążę. Magia od jednego rodzica nie jest wystarczająca, aby pomóc dziecku rosnąć i rozwijać się. Jesteś potężniejszy niż ktokolwiek myślał.

\- Czy… czy oni o niej wiedzą ? – zapytał Harry łamiącym się głosem.

\- Państwo Diggory ? – Harry wzdrygnął się i przybliżył dziecko, gdy Severus wypowiedział to nazwisko. – Nie, jedynymi osobami, które wiedzą o ich istnieniu są bliźniacy, Madame Pomfey, William Weasley i ja.

\- Będą chcieli mi ją zabrać. – zapłakał Harry. Jego córka była wszystkim co mu pozostało od jego męża, była dowodem, że ich miłość była na tyle silna i prawdziwa, że dała radę ją stworzyć.

\- Nie pozwolę na to, ona również. – Severus wskazał na dziecko. – Będąc dalej niż kilka stóp od siebie powodujecie u siebie ból. Nie ma możliwości, jak na razie, rozdzielenia was.

Harry był przerażony. Jego mała była w bólu.

\- Dlaczego ? – wykrzyczał, dławiąc szloch.

\- Nie znam na to odpowiedzi. Powiedziałeś, że jest grounderem ?

\- Tak, jest w pełni grounderem.- był szczęśliwy, gdy zauważył, że jej córka może go wyciszyć. Cedric był jedynym innym pełnym grounderem, jakiego poznał. Nienawidził czuć emocji ludzi i zwierzą ły momenty, w których nie wytrzymywał przeciążenia emocjonalnego i chciał odebrać swoje życie, tylko po to by emocje zniknęły. Był tego tak blisko, w dzień, gdy spotkał Cedrica. To wtedy dowiedział się o grounderach.

\- Czy miałeś jakieś problemy w Azkabanie z twoją empatią ? – Severus zastanawiał się czy to dzięki temu Harry przetrwał wszystkie emocje w więzieniu.

\- Było, jak w tunelu. Wiedziałem, ż e tam są, ale nie przytłaczały mnie. Trudno to wytłumaczyć.

\- Hmmm, wierzę, że to ona jest powodem, dzięki któremu nie straciłeś rozumu. Empata nie byłby w stanie przetrwać jednego dnia w Azkabanie, a co dopiero 8 miesięcy. Zatrzymywała wszystkie emocje, by cię nie przeciążały. – Severus był zachwycony wszystkim, co słyszał. Ci dwoje byli złączeni, powiązani, jak nikt kiedykolwiek. Prawdopodobnie nie przeżyliby bez siebie.

\- A więc, czy ta mała, cudowna dziewczynka ma imię ? – przez ostatnie dwanaście godzin nazywali ją małą. Byłoby miło gdyby wiedzieli, jak się do niej zwracać.

Harry wpatrywał się urzeczony w swoją ukochaną córkę. Cedric dowiedział się o ciąży dopiero na dwa dni przed śmiercią. Był tak poruszony, że zostanie ojcem. Dla zabawy wymyślali, jak nazwą dziecko. Jeśli byłaby to dziewczynka, Cedric chciał, żeby miała imiona po obu matkach, ale on czuł, że zasługiwała na własne imię. Miał wiele czasu, siedząc w ciemnej celi, by wymyślić imię dla niej.

\- Leora Kalia Potter. – powiedział miękko.

\- Pasuje do niej. Leora oznacza światło, a Kalia wielce kochaną. Była twoim światłem, gdy byłeś w mrocznym miejscu i jest wielce kochana przez obu ojców. – powiedział Severus smutno. Znał ten ból, który czół Harry, kochał w końcu jego matkę całym swoim sercem. Więź bratnich dusz była silniejsza niż jakakolwiek inna. Ból Harry'ego musiał być trzy razy mocniejszy niż jego.

Harry zgiął się w pół i złożył pocałunek na miękkim policzku córki.

\- Nie mogę jej dać nazwiska Cedrica. Czy to sprawia, że jestem zły ? Myślisz, że byłby na mnie zły ? Chodzi o to, że za każdym razem, gdy słyszę to nazwisko, nie mogę przestać myśleć o… nim. I co zrobił mi w Azkabanie.

Severus wyciągnął rękę i położył dłoń na nodze Harry'ego.

\- Nie Harry, nie byłby zły. Cedric kochał cię i zrozumiałby. To, co zrobił jego ojciec jest niewybaczalne i przerażające. Jestem pewien, że gdyby tu był, on sam nie chciałby dzielić nazwiska z tym potworem.

\- Czy mógłbym zadać ci kilka pytań ? – zapytał Severus. Mimo że Harry nie odrywał wzroku od dziecka, skinął głową tak.

\- Czy Cedric wiedział o ciąży ?

Harry zamknął oczy, a moment o dowiedzeniu się o ciąży nadszedł w jednej chwili.

^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ FLASHBACK ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^

Harry rzucił różdżką w przypływie gniewu. Westchnął, gdy poczuł silne ramiona owijające się wokół niego od tyłu. Zamykając oczy wtopił się w kochający uścisk swego męża.

\- Co się stało kochanie ? – Cedric powiedział cicho do jego ucha. – Od kilku tygodni zachowujesz się dziwnie.

Harry odwrócił się i objął Cedrica.

\- Nie wiem Ced. Moja magia działała bardzo dziwnie. Niektórych zaklęć nie potrafię już wykonać, podczas gdy inne są za silne. Nie potrafię tego kontrolować. Ostatnie zadanie jest za dwa dni, a to nienajlepszy czas, na problemy z moją magią .

Cedric zmarszczył czoło.

\- Czy czułjesz się dobrze? – Cedric złożył pocałunek na czubku głowy Harry'ego. Kochał to, że był o dobrą głowę wyższy od niego.

\- Ta… Mam na myśli… Miałem kilka zawrotów głowy, ale nic poważnego. Nie spałem dobrze, miałem coraz więcej koszmarów, z każdym dniem zbliżającym nas do zadania. Mam przeczucie, że stanie się coś strasznego. Chciałbym żebyśmy mogli po prostu uciec, z dala od Hogwartu i od tego głupiego turnieju.

\- Chciałbym kochanie. Również mam złe przeczucia co do ostatniego zadania. Trzymaj się blisko mnie, rozumiesz ? Cokolwiek się stanie, jesteśmy razem. – Harry pokiwał głową, po czym stanął na palcach, żeby pocałować swojego męża.

Cedric pochylił się do pocałunku, zapamiętując usta swojego kochanka. Z jękiem niechętnie odsunął się.

\- Przestań próbować mnie rozpraszać, ty złośliwcze. Czy byłeś w skrzydle szpitalnym, by powiedzieć Madam Pomfrey o swojej magii ?

\- Nie. Wiesz, jak bardzo nienawidzę tam chodzić." Zaśmiał się Harry.

"Jak ty chcesz zostać uzdrowicielem, jeśli nie lubisz chodzić do szpitala? – zażartował Cedric.

\- Nie wiem, może ustanowię praktykę na zewnątrz. – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Cóż, próbowałeś diagnozować siebie ? Wiem, że czytałeś o uzdrawianiu. – Ostatnio jego mąż trzymał nos w każdej książce medycznej w bibliotece. 

\- Pomyślałem o tym, ale nie ufam mojej magii. Prawdopodobnie skończyłbym wysadzając siebie. – Harry naprawdę nie chciał skończyć jak Seamus - spalając brwi.

\- Jeśli znasz zaklęcie diagnostyczne, naucz mnie go, a ja cię zbadam. Proszę, kochanie, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że coś jest z tobą nie tak.

Cedric położył dłonie na pasie Harry'ego i uniósł go na stół. Byli w Pokoju Życzeń, przygotowując się do trzeciego zadania. Zgredek pokazał im magiczny pokój wkrótce po spotkaniu Cedrica. Najpierw wykorzystali pokój jako miejsce, gdzie Cedric mógł trzymać Harry'ego blisko, odsuwając go od wszystkich emocji. Wkrótce zaczęli się przytulać i całować. Był to pokój, w którym stracili ze sobą dziewictwo.

Cedric ćwiczył zaklęcie przez piętnaście minut, zanim postanowił wstać, aby zbadać Harry'ego. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech machnął różdżką i wyraźnie wypowiedział właściwe zaklęcie. Cedric cofnął się o krok, gdy brzuch Harry'ego świecił miękkim białym światłem.

\- Harry, co to znaczy? – Cedric starał się wystraszyć. Wyglądało na to, że z jego mężem jest coś nie tak.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz Ced. Nie ma sposobu, żeby to było możliwe. Musiałeś powiedzieć coś źle, albo źle machnąć różdżką.

Cedric powtórzył zaklęcie w głowie jeszcze raz, zanim wypróbował je na Harrym. Światło znów pojawiło się nad brzuchem Harry'ego.

\- To nie może się dziać. – szepnął Harry. – Czy to możliwe ?

\- Harry, co się stało? Proszę, zaczynasz mnie przerażać. – zapytał Cedric.

\- Ja ... cóż, jeśli byłbym dziewczyną, to światło to by oznaczało, że jestem w ciąży, ale jestem facetem, nie ma możliwości, abym był w ciąży. – Przeczytał wiele książek medycznych i nic nie wspominało o męskiej ciąży.

Cedric natknął się na krzesło i upadł. Potrząsając dłonią, przebiegł palcami po włosach. Po chwili myślał, że spojrzał na swojego męża z dużym uśmiechem.

\- Harry - powiedział cicho. – Zwykli czarodzieje nie mogą zajść w ciążę, ale my jesteśmy bratnimi duszami. Myślałem, że to tylko stara opowieść, ale mówi się, że jeśli dusze są wystarczająco silne, to czarodziej mógłby zajść.

Harry po prostu siedział tam, wpatrując się w męża, jakby mu dopiero co wyrosła druga głowa. Bardzo powoli spojrzał na płaski brzuch i dotknął go drżącą ręką.

\- Merlinie Ced! – Harry szepnął. – Będziemy mieć dziecko.

Cedric podskoczył i chwycił swojego męża, kręcąc nim w kółko. Bardzo delikatnie opuścił go z powrotem, po czym położył dłoń na brzuchu. Pochylony w dół przybliżył twarz do brzucha swojego męża.

\- Witam, mały, jestem twoim tatusiem, jestem tak podekscytowany, że zamierzasz przyjść i nie mogę się doczekać, żeby ciebie zobaczyć. Twój tata i ja zamierzamy cię rozpuścić. – Pochylił się, podniósł koszule męża i pocałował brzuch, który bezpiecznie trzymał dziecko. Ze łzami w oczach Harry położył dłoń na głowie męża, głaszcząc ją pieszczotliwie.

^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ KONIEC FLASHBACKA ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^

Połykając łzy, Harry spojrzał na swojego profesora i skinął głową.

\- Był tak podekscytowany. - wykrztusił. – Odkryliśmy to dwa dni przed ostatnim zadaniem. – Severus czuł się tak źle dla chłopca. Przez chwilę byli tak szczęśliwi. Chociaż nastoletnie ciąże były trudne, nie miał wątpliwości, że mogliby sobie poradzić. Obaj mieli nieograniczone finanse, więc nigdy nie musieliby się martwić o pieniądze. A Harry mógłby uczyć się w domu, wiedział, że nigdy nie opuściłby swojego dziecka.

\- Jak ukryłeś ciążę? – Severus próbował to zrozumieć. Choć Leora była mała, Harry był czarodziejem, ciąża zaczęłaby się pokazywać po 4 miesiącach. Męskie ciało nie było przeznaczone do ciąży, więc pokazałaby się ona wcześniej.

\- Kiedy po raz pierwszy wszedłem do celi, byłem przerażony. Wszyscy, których uważałem, za przyjaciół lub rodzinę odwrócili się do mnie, z wyjątkiem bliźniaków. Ledwie wiedziałem, co się dzieje, czy gdzie byłem. Cierpiałem z powodu utraty mojej bratniej duszy. Ja również powinienem być martwy po tym, jak on zginął. Próbowałem powiedzieć wszystkim, co się stało, ale byłem zbyt odrętwiały, by mówić, nie mogłem fizycznie mówić. Potem Sy-Syriusz złamał naszą więź i ból znacznie się wzmocnił, myślałem, że umrę. Byłem gotowy zrezygnować. Zacząłem się głodzić, odmawiając jedzenia czy wody. Potem się pogorszyło po… jego… pierwszej wizycie. Ale wtedy Fen i Bella zaczęli ze mną rozmawiać. Fen wiedział, że jestem w ciąży, mógł to wyczuć. Przypomniał mi, że wciąż miałem ją, by za nią walczyć. Musiałem być silny, by przyprowadzić dziecko Cedrica na ten świat. Fen pracował nad planem wydostania nas, miał się nami zająć. Jak tylko zacząłem rosnąć, Bella nauczyła mnie jak nosić Glamour na brzuchu. Była zdumiona, że potrafię posługiwać się magią bezróżdżkową. Niefortunnie nie mogłem nas stamtąd wydostać. Tak wiele mojej magii było potrzebne by utrzymać dziecko bezpieczne. Nie przetrwałbym tam bez nich. Wiem, że oni są źli, ale są również moimi wybawcami. Chciałbym móc wydostać ich z tej piekielnej dziury.

To była odpowiedź, której Severus zupełnie nie oczekiwał. Kto by pomyślał, że Belatrix Lestrange i Fenrir Greyback pomogą Harry'emu Potterowi. Zaniemówił. Co można było powiedzieć w odpowiedzi na takie oświadczenie ?

Rozglądając się wokół, Harry nie potrafił rozpoznać, gdzie byli.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy ?

\- Jesteśmy w domu twojego głupiego ex-chrzestnego. Po aportacji z tobą, Dumbledore cię tutaj przyniósł.

\- Sy-syriusz tu jest ? – Harry musiał przełknąć gulę, która utknęła mu w gardle. Wielce kochał Syriusza, ale on go porzucił, nawet o niego nie walczył. Myślał, że po wszystkim, co przeszedł, Syriusz powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Mógł wciąż przywołać obraz Syriusza, stojącego przed nim na boisku. Spojrzał na twarz Harry'ego i krzyczał, że jest hańbą, że jego rodzice byliby z niego oburzeni i jak cieszył się, że jego rodzice nie żyją, więc nie musieli żyć ze złym synem. Syriusz wezwał swoją magię i wyrzekł się bycia ojcem chrzestnym, łamiąc więź. Czuł się tak, jakby dłoń dotarła do jego magicznego rdzenia i rozerwała więź, która łączyła go z ojcem chrzestnym. Nawet teraz, 8 miesięcy później złamana więź pulsowała. To nie było bolesne, ale dawało o sobie znać.

\- Tak, on jest tutaj wraz z Lupinem, Weasleyem, Granger i Dumbledore'em. Wszyscy bardzo się niecierpliwią, żeby cię zobaczyć. – Severus był ciekawy, czy Harry im wybaczy.

\- No cóż, powiedz im, żeby się odwalili. Nie chcę widzieć żadnego z nich. Nie po tym, co zrobili, po tym, co powiedzieli. – Harry usiłował nie płakać. Dlaczego go tutaj przyprowadzili ? Dlaczego myśleli, że mógłby im wszystkim od tak wybaczyć ? To nie jest tak, że pożyczyli od niego książkę i ją zniszczyli. Oni wysłali go do Azkabanu. Siedzieli tam, twierdząc, że jest zły i był zły od kiedy przekroczył próg Hogwartu.

Harry schylił się tak, że leżał na boku, a córka przywarła do niego.

\- Chcę odejść. – wyszeptał. – Chcę odejść od Wielkiej Brytanii i czarodziejskiego ś łbym zacząć od początku, gdzieś, gdzie mnie nie znają. Ale nie pozwolą nam odejść. Zostaniemy tu uwięzieni.

\- Jeśli tego chcesz, panie Potter, wtedy zobaczymy, co można zrobić. Zgadzam się z tobą, nowy początek byłby idealny.

Harry był w szoku. Człowiek, który tak długo go nienawidził, zamierzał mu pomóc. Zamierzał zabrać go stąd i zostać z nim.

\- Dziękuję, tak bardzo dziękuję, profesorze. – Powiedział sennie. Zamknąwszy oczy odpłynął, myśląc, o miejscu oddalonym od ludzi, którzy spowodowali mu tyle cierpienia i bólu serca.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry właśnie skończył jedzenie miseczki niesamowitej zupy i domowej roboty bułeczek maślanych. Nie chciał już nigdy więcej widzieć pani Weasley, ale to nie powstrzymało go przed jedzeniem jej pysznego jedzenia. Żałował tylko, że nie mógł dokończyć całej miski. Jego oczy i kubki smakowe chciały zjeść całą miskę i trzy więcej, ale żołądek mógł znieść tylko połowę. Wszystko, co mieli do jedzenia w Azkabanie, to jakaś mała zupa z kawałkami mięsa, która była tłustsza niż mięso oraz, co było całkiem pewne, zepsute warzywa. Choć chleb nie był wcale taki zły. Fenrir który martwił się o niego i dziecko uznał, że będzie rzucać swój chleb Harry'emu, narzekając, że potrzebuje go bardziej niż on sam. Naprawdę musiał wymyśleć, jak pomóc Fenowi i Belli, nawet jeśli byłby to tylko wysłanie im pożywienia. Musiałby zapytać profesora.

Harry odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał cichy szum z jego prawej strony. Fred i George siedzieli na łóżku z Leorą, robiąc do niej śmieszne miny. Ona naprawdę lubiła tych dwóch idiotów. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wrócił z Azkabanu i, że ona była bezpieczna z nim. Płakał przez ten cały czas, myśląc, że ona umrze, gdy gnili w Azkabanie. Nie miał możliwości załatwienia jej ubrań czy miękkich koców. Jego magia pozwoliła, by wytworzył trochę, jednak nie wystarczyłby to na utrzymanie jej bezpiecznej przez cały ten czas. Mężczyzna nie był stworzony do produkcji mleka, a co więcej, do noszenia ciąży.

Myśl, że jego mały, słodki aniołek był wystawiony na działanie dementorów powodowała, że cały drżał. Co by się wydarzyło, gdyby musiała żyć z tymi okropnymi stworzeniami? Próbował dowiedzieć się, jak skontaktować się z Fredem i George. Miał nadzieję, że mogli przemycić Leorę i wychować ją jako własną. Zmroziło go do kości, że musiałby ją przekazać ojcu Cedrica. Był przerażony, że Amos odkryłby jego ciążę i zmusił go do usunięcia jej lub oddania dziecka. Wiedział, że ten człowiek nie uwierzyłby, że nosił dziecko Cedrica.

Harry spuścił głowię, obserwując, jak jego córka reaguje na zaczepki bliźniaków. Był tak zmęczony i słaby. Chciał tylko zabrać córkę i wynieść się daleko stąd. Nie chciał czekać, aż będzie wystarczająco silny by chodzić. Do tej pory był szczęśliwy, wszyscy trzymali się z daleka, ale George powiedział, że zaczynają się niecierpliwić i domagają się zobaczenia z nim.

Profesor Snape powiedział, że planuje nie tylko zabranie go z czarodziejskiego świata, ale również ma zamiar przejąć opiekę nad nim i jego córką. Miał zaledwie piętnaście lat i nie był jeszcze jako tako uznawany za dorosłego, przynajmniej nie przez kolejne dwa lata. Severus zniknął z Billem niedługo po tym, jak obudził się po raz drugi. Próbował nie panikować, jak mężczyzna chciał wyjść, lecz zawiódł. Był zawstydzony, że zerwał się z płaczem, prosząc mężczyznę, aby nie szedł, ale czuł się bezpiecznie ze Snape'em. Kto by pomyślał, że będzie prosił wielkiego nietoperza z lochów, by go nie zostawiał ? Snape dał mu eliksir uspakajający i obiecał, że nic mu się nie stanie. Powiedział, że nałożył razem z Billem tak mocne osłony na drzwi, że sam Albus Dumbledore, z jego wielką głową, nie dałby rady wejść. Fred i George również obiecali, że nie opuszczą jego i Leory.

Nie wiedział, co zrobi, jeśli Snape nie będzie mógł przejąć opieki nad nim. Bill powiedział, że nie ma możliwości żeby był uwłasnowolniony, nie po spędzeniu ośmiu miesięcy w Azkabanie. Powiedział, że mogliby się spierać o jego zdrowie psychiczne i stabilność emocjonalną. Jedno jest pewne, zabierze Leorę i ucieknie jak najdalej, jeśli spróbują wysłać go z powrotem do Dursley'ów lub państwa Diggory.

Wiercąc się , aż leżał płasko, położył głowę na kolanach George'a i zasnął, czując, jak ten kreśli wzory między jego włosami.

^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^ ^).(^

Moody siedział przy stole w Grimmauld Place. Popijał filiżankę bardzo mocnej kawy, podczas gdy jego magiczne oko wpatrywało się w sufit. Potrząsnął głową i wypuścił aprobujący świst z ust. Na drzwiach Pottera znajdowały się całkiem przerażające osłony. Gdyby ktoś próbował je złamać spędziłby miesiąc w Mungu. Severus i Bill pracując razem byli przerażający. Szkoda tylko, że nie pomyśleli o tym, by osłonić pokój przed jego magicznym okiem.

Zauważył tą małą, gdy odkrywali, jak ściska się w ramionach Harry'ego. Widział szkody, jakie biedny chłopiec przecierpiał z powodu Diggory'ego. Nie myślał, że Diggory miał to w sobie, ale widać, co żal robi z człowiekiem. Amos zawsze był miłym człowiekiem, o ile nie był czymś zmartwiony. Nigdy nikogo nie zranił, ani nie miał problemów z prawem. Odkąd ukończył Hogwart ten mężczyzna pracował w Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi stworzeniami. Przez cały ten czas robił wiele dla wszystkich różnych stworzeń, nigdy nie dyskryminując ich. Słysząc i widząc, co zrobił on Harry'emu było szokujące. Cedric był jego światem i nie było ani jednego dnia, w którym nie chełpił się chłopcem. Wiedział, że gwałty nie polegały na samym seksie, ale na sile i kontroli. On chciał zniszczyć Pottera, i wiedział, że gwałcąc czternastolatka, dokona tego.

Moody nigdy oficjalnie nie spotkał się z Harrym. Zanim został znaleziony w kufrze i wyzdrowiał, Potter był już w Azkabanie. Ale James był cholernie dobrym człowiekiem, a on nie wierzył, że jego syn mógłby być inny.

Moody został wyrwany z zamyślenia, gdy Dumbledore odchrząknął.

\- Widzisz coś? – Moody chrząknął.

\- Widzę chłopca, że jest w złym stanie, ale je i mówi. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

\- Doskonałe, myślę, że wskoczę na górę i się przywitam. – Dumbledore wstał i podszedł do drzwi.

\- Jeśli nie zamierzasz prowadzić Hogwartu z Munga to zdecydowanie odradzam ci zdejmowania tych osłon. – Moody uśmiechnął się i popił kawę. Dumbledore zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i złożył ramiona.

\- Osłony są tak dobre?

Moody roześmiał się.

\- Zostały ustawione przez Severusa Snape'a i Billa Weasleya. Jak myślisz ?

Dumbledore z westchnieniem zajął miejsce.

\- Naprawdę potrzebuję wejść i zobaczyć Harry'ego.

-To, co naprawdę trzeba zrobić, to zostawić chłopca i wynieść się z jego życia. Myślę, że ty i reszta domniemanych przyjaciół i rodziny zrobiliście wystarczająco wiele. – mruknął Moody.

Moody nie miał zamiaru mówić im o małej. Jeśli Potter chciałby, żeby wiedzieli , to sam by im to powiedział. Wiedział, że jeśli Diggory dowiedziałby się o niej, zrobiłby wszystko, co w jego mocy, by mu ją odebrać. Ten człowiek potrafi być nieubłagany.

\- Popełniłem ogromny błąd Alastorze. Mam zamiar mu to wynagrodzić. Harry bardzo łatwo wybacza innym, zapomni to nieporozumienie rodzinie i przyjaciołom. – Dumbledore wiedział, że będzie mu z nimi smutno, ale wiedział, że z nimi będzie.

\- Nieporozumienie Albusie ? Czy tym nazywasz wysłanie czternastoletniego chłopca do Azkabanu ? Cóż, nigdy nie zażyłbym twoich cytrynowych dropsów. – Moody podniósł wzrok, gdy Severus wszedł z Billem do kuchni.

Severus podszedł do Dumbledore'a i podał mu kawałek papieru, uśmiechając się.

\- Co to jest mój chłopcze ? – zapytał zmieszany Dumbledore.

\- To, starcze, jest moje wypowiedzenie o skutku natychmiastowym. - Severusowi bardzo spodobał się szok na twarzy starca. Miał zamiar wykopać jego zamyślenie później, aby mógł się nim cieszyć ponownie.

\- Severusie, nie możesz. Co ty… ? – zanim Albus skończył zdanie, Severus wręczył mu kolejną kartkę. – Severusie ?

\- To jest oficjalne wycofanie pana Pottera ze szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, również o skutku natychmiastowym. – Och, Severus miał zamiar pokazać to wspomnienie Harry'emu. To, że starzec nie mógł się wysłowić było bezcenne.

\- Severusie, nie wiem, co robisz, ale nie masz takiej mocy, by wycofać go z Hogwartu. – Dumbledore był zdezorientowany. Dokumenty wyglądały prawdziwie, ale tylko rodzic lub opiekun mógł wycofać studenta, a Severus nie był żadnym z nich.

Z sadystycznym uśmiechem Severus podał mu jeszcze jeden papier.

\- To dowód na to, że jestem oficjalnie opiekunem pana Pottera, natychmiastowo.

Moody odrzucił głowę i roześmiał się. Och to było świetne, naprawdę bardzo lubił tego żartobliwego wampira. Severus i Harry położyli ich wszystkich na łopatki.

Dumbledore wpatrywał się w papier głoszący opiekę prawną Severusa nad Harrym. Jak to się stało ? Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by Harry został zabrany z Hogwartu.

\- Jak ? Jak to się stało ?

\- Cóż… Wygląda, że pewien manipulujący starzec sprzedał opiekę nad Harrym, nie czytając nawet dokumentu. Za pisemną zgodą pana Pottera mogłem spełnić ich wolę tego starca. Byłem zszokowany, gdy dowiedziałem się, że po Blacku, to ja byłem ustanowionym drugim opiekunem. Wszystko, co musiałem zrobić to podpisać kilka papierków i, patrzcie wszyscy, jestem ojcem piętnastoletniego chłopca. – Nie wspomniał, że jak tylko Harry podpisał papiery, automatycznie stał się opiekunem trzydniowego niemowlęcia.

Dumbledore był ogłupiały, nie mógł stracić Harry'ego.

\- Cóż… Co-co masz zamiar zrobić ?

\- Planuję spełnić życzenie Harry'ego i zabrać go daleko jak mogę od ciebie i wszystkich innych. – powiedział Severus z sadystyczną przyjemnością.

\- Co się dzieje ? – powiedział Syriusz, stojący w drzwiach. On i wszyscy inni właśnie wchodzili do kuchni.

\- Ahh, zakuty łbie, w sam czas. Właśnie informowałem starca, że właśnie oficjalnie otrzymałem opiekę prawną nad Harrym i planujemy opuścić Brytanię, jak tylko będzie w stanie. - O tak, pomyślał Severus, kolejne wspaniałe wspomnienie do jego kolekcji.

\- Po moim trupie. – krzyknął Syriusz.

\- To da się załatwić, Black. –powiedział Severus śmiertelnie spokojnym głosem.

\- Czy to prawda Albusie ? Czy on naprawdę może zabrać Harry'ego ? – zapytała Molly.

Dumbledore spojrzał na wszystkich obecnych.

\- Przepraszam, ale posiada opiekę nad Harrym. Nie ma nic, co mógłbym zrobić, by ich powstrzymać.

\- A co z państwem Diggory ? Czy oni nie mogliby walczyć o opiekę nad nim ? – zapytał Syriusz. Nie mógł stracić Harry'ego, nie powtórnie. Potrzebował czasu, by pogodzić się z chrześniakiem. Musiał zbudować nową więź pomiędzy nimi. Jeśli Snape zabrałby Harry'ego, niegdy nie dałby rady być częścią jego życia.

Severusowi oczy zaszły czerwienią. Jak on śmiał sugerować, że Harry miałby mieszkać z tym mężczyzną. Już się przymierzał do niego, kiedy Moody go zatrzymał.

\- Wolałbyś by Harry żył z mężczyzną, który go zranił, zgwałcił, niż żeby żył szczęśliwy tam, gdzie chciał z kim będzie chciał. Obrzydzasz mnie Black. Jak myślisz, co powiedziałby James ?

Syriusz zwiesił głowę.

\- Nie chcę go stracić. – powiedział miękko. – Kocham go, nigdy nie przestałem, nawet gdy był w Azkabanie.

\- Cóż, wybrałeś zły sposób na pokazanie tego. Już straciłeś tego chłopca. Musisz pozwolić mu odejść, pozwolić mu wieść szczęśliwe życie. – mruknął Moody. Czuł się źle z powodu Blacka, ale sam to sobie zrobił.

Syriusz upadł na krzesło i schował głowę w ramiona. Moody miał rację, ale on po prostu nie mógł się poddać. Musiał sprawić, by Harry zauważył, jak mu było przykro. Jeśli trzeba by było, podążyłby za Harrym na koniec świata.

\- Jeśli tylko pozwolisz nam się z nim zobaczyć, wszystko mu wyjaśnimy. Jestem pewna, że nam wybaczy. – jęknęła Hermiona.

\- Czy jeśli byłabyś na miejscu Harry'ego to byś nam wybaczyła ? – zapytał miękko Remus. Również się udowodnić Harry'emu, że mu na nim zależy. Był jego szczeniakiem, częścią jego watahy, nie mógłby go porzucić ponownie.

\- Nie. – powiedziała Hermiona, opuszczając głowę. – Nie wybaczyłabym nam, byliśmy naprawdę okropni dla niego. – Hermiona zaczęła płakać. Harry był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, jej pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Harry zawsze przy niej był, przy wszystkich swoich przyjaciołach. Nigdy by nie zrobił tego, co oni mu.

\- Mamo, tato, chciałem was tylko powiadomić, że ja i bliźniaki zamierzamy wyprowadzić się z nimi. – Bill czekał, aż słowa dotrą do nich, a jego matka wybuchnie.

\- Nie wyprowadzą się ! – wykrzyczała Molly. – Oni wciąż są w szkole i ukończą swoją edukację na siódmym roku.

\- Już się zajmujemy tym. Pójdą do ministerstwa, by napisać OWUTEM-y, które na pewno zaliczą. – powiedział Bill.

\- Nie pozwolę na to ! Nic nie zrobią ! – skrzeczała Molly.

\- Kochanie, oni są dorośli, nie możesz ich powstrzymać. - pan Weasley naprawdę nie chciał, by chłopcy go opuszczali, ale rozumiał, że nie mogli ich zatrzymać.

\- A co ze mną ? Harry jest moim najlepszym kumplem. – powiedział czerwony Ron.

\- Naprawdę Ron, jak twardogłowy potrafisz być ? – powiedział George, wchodząc do kuchni, niosąc tacę jedzenia Harry'ego.

\- A co z nauką Harry'ego ? Musi iść do Hogwartu. – zażądała Molly.

\- Bill i ja będziemy się zajmować domowym nauczaniem Harry'ego, tak długo, dopóki nie będzie się czuł na tyle gotowy, by iść do szkoły. Wy wszyscy naprawdę nie rozumiecie, Harry nie spędził ostatnich ośmiu miesięcy na wypełnionych zabawą wakacjach. Był w Azkabanie, gdzie dementorzy żywili się jego emocjami. Był torturowany, gwałcony, głodzony i musiał żyć w zimnej i ciemnej celi. Teraz, dzięki Diggory'emu jest ślepy na jedno oko, nie ma połowy ucha i jest pokryty bliznami oraz siniakami. Nie może wychodzić na słońce ani być w pobliżu ostrego światła, dopóki jego oko się nie przystosuje. Co naprawdę mnie wkurza, to to, że wszyscy jesteście zmartwieni sobą i tym, czy Harry wam wybaczy. Nie martwicie się o Harry'ego.

\- Czy przynajmniej spotkamy się z Harrym przed wyjazdem ? – zapytał załamany Syriusz.

\- To zależy od Harry'ego. Nie zmuszę go, aby zobaczył się z kimś, kogo nie chce widzieć. – Severus przymierzał się do pójścia na górę, gdy usłyszał szmer uruchamianego kominka i z płomieni wyszedł wściekły Amos Diggory.

\- Jak śmiałeś ? – Amos ryknął na Severusa. – Harry był bratnią duszą naszego syna, my za niego odpowiadamy. On należy do nas.

\- To ty należysz do Azkabanu, ty obrzydliwy skurwysynie. – wściekał się Severus. – Tylko dlatego, że minister cię chroni przed wysłaniem cię tam, nie znaczy, że może cię ochronić przed każdym dokumentem potwierdzającym, to co zrobiłeś Harry'emu. Jak myślisz, jak zareagują twoi znajomi i rodzina, gdy dowiedzą się, że pobiłeś i zgwałciłeś bezbronnego czternastoletniego chłopca, który był mężem i bratnią duszą twojego syna ? Co z twoimi kolegami i współpracownikami ? Myślisz, że będą chcieli słuchać się lub pracować z gwałcicielem dzieci ?!

Cały kolor odpłynął z twarzy Amosa.

\- Nie myślałeś o tym, co byś zrobił ? – uśmiechnął się Severus.

Severus sięgnął do swojej szaty i wyciągnął kolejną kartkę, którą rzucił w twarz Amosa.

\- To jest oświadczenie napisane przez pana Pottera, to wyjaśnia wszystko, w szczegółach, co mu zrobiłeś, wraz z wyciągniętymi wspomnieniami, by uzupełnić braki.

Amos poczuł się, jakby miał zemdleć. Już stracił swoją żonę przez to, co zrobił. Gdyby wszyscy inni się o tym dowiedzieli, straciłby wszystko, przyjaciół, rodzinę, pracę. Czuł się, jakby musiał wynagrodzić to swojemu synowi przez opiekę nad jego mężem, ale Potter nie był tego wart.

\- Bardzo dobrze, zniosę apelację. Nie będę walczyć z twoimi prawami nad dzieciakiem. – Amos wymruczał.

Severus uśmiechnął się, teraz naprawdę szeroko. Jeszcze raz sięgnął do swojej szaty i wyciągnął kolejną kartkę, podając ją Amosowi.

Moody zaczął wyć ze śmiechu.

\- Jak wiele papierów tam masz, chłopcze ?

Severus uśmiechnął się do Moody'ego, a potem zwrócił uwagę na Amosa.

\- Ten dokument jest do podpisania przez ciebie, a stanowi on o tym, że cokolwiek twój syn zrobił lub dał Harry'emu, należy do niego. Jak widzisz jest to magiczny kontrakt i nie możesz go złamać.

Amos wpatrywał się w kontrakt. Wiedział, że Cedric nie dał Harry'emu żadnych pieniędzy ani rodzinnych dziedzictw. Po prostu pewnie dał mu drobiazgi, by zaskarbić sobie jego uwagę. Chwyciwszy pióro, podpisał się i przypieczętował to kroplą krwi.

\- O, to było dobre. – zaśmiał się Moody. – Mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego zostałeś wysłany do Slytherinu. Jesteś cwany.

Severus i Bill wpatrywali się w Moody'ego w szoku. Bliznowaty ex-auror tylko wskazał jego magiczne oko i wzniósł je do sufitu.

\- Cholera ! – mruknął Bill. – Nie pomyślałem o jego cholernym oku.

\- Nie martw się, nic nie powiem. Chciałbym spotkać chłopca. – Uśmiechnął się Moody.

\- To da się zrobić. - Severus nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie pomyśleli o oku Moody'ego.

Chowając kopię kontraktu do kieszeni, Severus nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. Amos właśnie przez podpis dokumentu, pozbył się jakiejkolwiek szansy na walkę o opiekę nad wnuczką.


End file.
